Wraith of the Kitsune
by ZeroTails321317
Summary: What if the kyuubi wasn't the only kitsune? Turns out there is a whole society of kitsune with knowledge of shinobi arts and they have declared war on the Five Great Nations with intentions of becoming the dominant species of the world. Can Naruto and his allies prevent them from destroying the peace they have worked so hard to achieve? Or die trying. Naruto/Sakura ,OC parings
1. Confrontations

**"kyuubi"**

_'thinking'_

**"Jutsus"**

"speaking"

**I don't own Naruto**

***Side note: This story takes place about 2 or 3 years after the 4th war**

* * *

**CONFRONTATIONS**

It was the dead of night when the battle finally ended as a lone figure walked through the battlefield looking for any survivors though he knew it was in fain. Despite the fact, he continues surveying the area. He pauses a second and looks up in the sky which was filled with smoke from the burning corpse and buildings. The figure turns his gaze away from the sky and sighs.'_Its been two years'_ he thought '_its been two damn years and yet this war doesn't seem to have any signs on ending anytime soon'_. He closes his eyes while sighing through his nose "guess I better head back to base before they send reinforcements" he said out loud. He opens his sky sapphire eyes as he starts making his way back to base he suddenly stops dead in his tracks. The wind blows sightly as he looks over his shoulder narrowing his eyes on a particular bush less than 50ft away from him. He continued staring for a good 10 seconds before facing the front again eyes stilled narrowed. But nevertheless he continued forward. As he got farther away from the bush his eyes soften as a smile appeared on his face which has six whiskers marks three on each side of his cheeks '_You better get going'_ he thought as the wind grazed his blond hair '_before the allied shinobi forces capture you'_.

As the blond haired figure left the clearing their was a low sigh coming from the bush, as well as movement. Out of the bush came another figure whose eyes were also sapphire but they were slitted.

'_Your still an idiot for thinking this little plan of yours can work, its impossible'_ he thought as he let out a demonic growl while narrowing his eyes.

'_Although...achieving the impossible was child's play to you back then' _he thought smiling exposing his razor sharp teeth.

His eyes widen as he felt a slight jolt of energy surround his body for an instant before disappearing into nothingness.

'_That was father's chakra signal'_ he thought while looking off to the distance.

He quickly slashed his thumb with his claws to draw blood.

He went through five hand seals before slamming his hand on the ground.

**"Summoning Jutsu!"** he yelled. A second later a strange seal appeared below his hand before a mini poof of smoke appeared in front of him.

As the smoke cleared a spider, about the size of a small dog, appeared before him at attention. It stared at him with its eight black eyes waiting for orders.

"I need you to send a message to my father. Tell him I'll be back in the hideout within an hour" he said

"That all?" the summoned spider asked

"Yes" he replied

"As you wish my lord."

The spider disappeared in a cloud of smoke to deliver the message.

"Well now since thats done" he closes his eyes for a moment only to open them a moment later.

The sapphire color along with the slitted pupils were gone,replaced by a crimson color with an image of a busted pinwheel that appeared outside the pupil of the eye.

"Time to do a little low-level reconnaissance" a vortex started to surround him from his right eye

**"Kamui"** he muttered as the vortex expanded before sucking him in making him disappear without a trace.

**SC**

A black figure was rushing through the trees at near blinding speeds even for a skilled jounin. The figure stopped on a tree branch before descending to the ground landing gracefully making no sound at all. He continued walking through the forest floor before stopping in front of small river about five feet deep and ten inches wide. He stared beyond the river cautiously before taking a step forward walking along the surface of the water.

Just as he reached the middle he was suddenly ambushed by a dozen kunai and shuriken.

The creature snared angrily while unsheathing his razor sharp claws.

The weapons came closer to him until at the last second he simply raised his claws in front of his face and torso as the kunai and shuriken bounce off his claws and into the water.

He didn't get the chance to reassessed the situation as six more figures appeared in front of him.

He quickly analyzed said figures as they do for him. He identified that five of which where Leaf Anbu while the sixth had a white cloak with the hood up thus preventing him from seeing the man's face.

The Leaf Anbu along with the man in the cloak continue staring at the creature that looked what came out of a horror story.

It was seven close to eight feet tall, its body was mild built which meant it was physically strong but the way it held itself also showed it was fast and agility. Its legs were not that bulky but were fixed and had a double joint like a k-9. Its arms were sort of slim and strangely human like along with its hands which resembled human hands and even had five fingers including a disposable thumb. Its face had a muzzle around four to five inches long with gums lined with razor sharp teeth. It had a tail that was three feet in diameter and was strong enough to snap a man's neck. Its ears were on either side of its head slightly twitching even now and then, they were so keen they could hear a person's heart beat about a mile and a half away. The creature had piecing blue eyes with a silted pupil and black fur as dark as night with a lighter shade starting from the bottom of his muzzle all the way near its private in a straight line about five inches wide.

It was a demon fox.

**A.U. Hey fist fanfic here, i know its a little short but i was anxious to get it out there so feel free to ask questions i will answer them in the next chap which i hope to get in a few weeks til next time.**

**NEXT CHAPTER: THE POWER OF THE KITSUNE**


	2. The Power of the Kitsune

**Well here's the next chap enjoy and review**

_'Thoughts'_

_"_**Jutsus_"_**

"speaking"

**"kyuubi"**

**I don't own Naruto**

* * *

** THE POWER OF THE KITSUNE**

The sun was just setting over the Hidden Leaf Village as Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze the Jinchuriki of the Nine-Tails, hero of the Hidden Leaf, approached the main gate just before they were closed. After checking in the booth he strolled down the streets for awhile before deciding to go to the training grounds to improve his skills since it was still a bit early.

When he arrived at training ground seven he was surprised to find his pink haired teammate Sakura Haruno.

She sure has changed over the years, back then when they were gennin she was considered weak and useless however when Naruto left to train with Jiraiya, one of the legendary sannin, for a two-year training trip Tsunade, the 5th Hokage of the leaf, had taken her as her personal student. Since then Sakura had become alot confident in her abilities as a kunoichi, learning everything Tsunade had in her arsenal, including her super human strength. She also inherited Tsunade's bad temper as well as her strong will to never give up in a fight, which helped alot with her fight against Sasori. She also had a great deal of respect for the 5th Hokage so whenever Naruto called her "old lady" or "old hag" Sakura would send him flying with one of her super powered punches.

Naruto shivered a bit on how painful Sakura's punches are that he rather respect the Hokage and not act like a fool around Sakura if he wanted to live to see the next sunrise.

Naruto approched Sakura with a smile "Hey Sakura-chan" he said in a happy tone

"GAH! Naruto you idiot don't scare me like that! You nearly gave me a heart attack!" Sakura exclaimed with her hand on her chest.

"Hehehehe, sorry about that Sakura-chan" he said as he rubbed the back of his head in slight embarrassment.

"Its alright Naruto I was just...lost in my thoughts is all" she said with a sad smile.

Naruto noticed the sad smile."Sakura is something wrong?" he asked with concern in his voice.

Sakura seemed suprised by the question"Nothing is wrong"she said avoiding his gaze as best she could.

"Sakura" Naruto stared "we have known eachother since our Genin days, I think I can tell when you are lying." Naruto stated plainly

Sakura sighed before looking back at Naruto. " I was thinking about this war and-" she hesitated before continuing " our former teammate" she finished with a sadden tone.

Naruto lowered his head "I see" he muttered while looking at the ground.

Both shinobi stood in the training ground in silence thinking about their lost teammate, their friend, and all the adventures and missions they went through with Kakashi and Sasuke as Team 7. The enemies they faced, the techniques they've learned together, their many many training sessions, their friendship and teamwork they developed since Kakashi's bell test. Everything. From the first day of the academy, their mission to Wave, the chunin exams, the Sand/Sound Invasion, the mission to retrieve Sasuke after he deflected the leaf to join Orochimaru, the rescue of the Kazekage Gaara from the Akatsuki, all the way to the end of the Fourth Great Shinobi War. Yet in the end it was all a trick and he betrayed them all.

"So...what made you came all the way here?" Sakura asked, hoping to change the subject and lighten the mood.

"Well, I actually came here to train for a bit" he stated while looking at the dark sky "but being late as it is how about I settle with walking you home?" Naruto asked with a smile.

Sakura at first thought about rejecting the request but after looking into her blond haired teammate's eyes which seem to glow against the light of the moon she reconsidered.

"OK Naruto" she replied with a smile of her own before heading her way out of the training field toward her home with Naruto walking by her side.

As they made their way out of the field sapphire eyes watched their retreating forms from a tree branch within the training ground.

'_I'm sorry about all this Naruto, Sakura_.' he thought before disappearing within a swirling void.

_**(Elsewhere)**_

Onyx eyes snapped open as a man with dark hair quickly jumped out of his bed and made his way to the the other side of the room to his closet where he kept his battle gear which is made up of shuriken and kunai holsters along with explosion tags and smoke bombs.

After quickly strapping his gear he grab his sword, which hung on the wall near his bed, he slipped on his shinobi sandals before jumping out the window toward his destination.

_'So_ _your fluffy ass_ _is back in the village eh. You better hope_ _I don_'t _find you cause_ _if_ _I do I'm going to beat you within an inch of your life.'_ he thought, his eyes narrowing with pure anger and hatred. '_Where are you_!' he mentally exclaimed while jumping from rooftop to rooftop in search of his target._  
_

**SC**

The full moon shined brightly in the night sky as the Leaf Anbu and the hooded figure stood before the demon fox.

"Surrender now and you won't be killed" stated the man in the cloak, knowing full well that it can understand him.

The fox merely grunted before crouching down on all fours in a feral stance. Claws at the ready.

"All of you get out of here and call for backup I'll deal with him." the man commanded while walking towards the fox.

"Are you sure that is wise?" asked the Anbu with the mask that resembled a bear."We have the numbers we can-"

"Don't be foolish numbers won't make a difference he'll kill you all in an instant" he replied sternly.

"But I should be able to take him on however theirs no guarantee I'll defeat him but at the very least I should be able to incapacitate him and I can focus alot better if I didn't have to worry on him going after you guys if he gets by me." he explained. Stopping ten feet away from his opponent.

"Now go" he ordered slowly reaching up grabbing the collar of his cloak.

The Anbu hesitated for a moment before nodding. "Alright" he replied before turning to the rest of the Anbu. "Lets go!" he commanded before jumping off the river into the trees. "Yes sir" they replied in unison before quickly following his lead.

"Now its just you and me." he stated the grip on his collar tightening.

The only response he got from the fox was a shift in his stance.

Not wasting anymore time the man threw of his cloak in one swift fox studied the man in detail with its cold blue calculating eyes.

He wore the Leaf's standard Jounin uniform with his headband tilted covering his left eye. He had silver hair which seemed to defined gravity as well as a mask that covered the lower half of his face.

The fox's eyes widened for second before returning stone face.

"You're...the Copy-Cat Ninja of the Leaf, Kakashi of the Sharingan." he said with a deep calm voice.

Kakashi did not seemed surprised by the fox's proclamation knowing that he was in their bingo books with a kill on sight order.

About a month ago Kakashi and a team of Jounin ambushed one of their campsites in Fire Country managing to fend them off but lost nearly half of the Jounin when one of them acted fast and released a poisoned filled gas from its mouth killing those who inhaled it imminently while the rest were quick enough to halt their breath while the rest of the demon foxes used the fog as a cover and made a run for it losing Kakashi and the remains of his team easily. Once the smoke cleared with no sight of the enemy Kakashi then ordered the shinobi under his command to collect their dead and search the camp for something of value. While they were ran-sacking the place Kakashi found a bingo book lined with the best shinobi in all the five major ninja villages including the Jinchuuriki and Kages.

It surprised Kakashi dearly to know that they had this much information on the villages' ninja and their abilities. Despite the war wagging for about two years the Leaf along with the rest of the villages didn't have much information on them hell,they didn't even know the whereabouts of their location. Mostly because they're enemies have been striking from the shadows and hardly fight in an open field and whenever they did they use a Transportation Jutsu to escape when the battle wasn't in their favor which meant following them back to their base was out of the question. What little information they do know about the demons is that their chakra is red instead of blue. Like other ninja villages they have ranks such as Genin, Chunin, Jounin, Anbu,and Kage.

Besides guessing by their appearance and stature their was no way to confirm the rank of a demon fox since they don't wear vest or mask like the Jounin and Anbu.

Although the spy network have confirmed one very important fact.

Their Kage, the Kitsunekage, has black fur with red stilted eyes.

This one however, even though matched with photo of the Kage to the last detail, was not him.

The one Kakashi stood before had blue eyes instead of red which meant only one thing.

_'This is a descendant of the Kitsunekage, most likely_ _his_ _son since he looks exactly like him except the eye color plus they're aren't many foxes with black colored fur. But still, just to be sure.'_

"Are you Kakarot? The son of the Kitsunekage Katsura?" Kakashi questioned.

The fox raised an eyebrow in response, then smirked. "Why yes I am and do you know what that means Leaf scum?" he questioned, sliding his leg back a bit.

Kakashi raised his headband reveling his Sharingan eye then got into a stance. "What" he asked blankly, taking out a kunai from his holster.

The newly named Kakarot smiled wider.

"You're fucked" he answered sadistically then charged forward.

Kakashi immediately activated his Mangekyou Sharingan charging forward as well. When he was close enough he quickly swung his kunai to the side aiming for his torso.

Kakarot ducked under the strike then went to kick Kakashi's feet from under him. Kakashi jumped feeling his opponent's foot grace the bottom of his footwear.

Kakashi flipped once landing on the other side of the demon who was still in a crouch position.

Kakashi saw this as a chance and lunged forward thrusting his kunai at Kakarot's exposed back aiming for his spine.

At the last second Kakarot launched a kick hitting Kakashi square in the chest and send him flying off the river and into the forest crashing through a couple trees before coming to a stop on a stump.

Kakashi grunted rubbing his chest '_So fast, I've may have seen the kick coming thanks to my Sharingan but couldn't react quick enough to counter.'  
_

Kakashi stood up still rubbing his bruised chest '_I better not attack carelessly like that again or this could really could be the end of me._'

Just as he was about to sprint toward the direction he came from a shadow suddenly appeared below his feet.

His eyes widen before looking up seeing Kakarot soaring through the air undergoing a set of hand seals.

"OH NO!" Kakashi exclaimed recognizing the set of seals.

"Take this Leaf scum!"

**"Fire-Style: Fire Ball Jutsu!"** he put two fingers near his mouth and blew out a massive fire ball which set a large portion of the forest ablaze.

Kakarot flipped backwards landing gracefully back on the water.

He smirked, watching the flames from his Jutsu burn everything it touches to ash.

_'Humph, I expected a little more from someone with the Mangekyou Sharingan but it appears I was wrong.'_

Just then he suddenly hears the sound of electricity coming from behind him.

"What!"

He quickly spun around to see Kakashi completely unharmed with lightning covering his right hand charging straight towards him.

**"Lightning** **Blade!"**Kakashi shouted out his respectful Jutsu and thrust it forward aiming to kill.

Kakarot sidestepped the attack and jump away to gain some distance.

The lighting in Kakashi's hand vanished. '_Damn, I missed'_

Kakarot smirked but then winced sightly in pain grabbing his shoulder. His eyes widen, realizing that his entire forearm is numb.

_'Damn it, I've must have been nicked by that jutsu of his' _he thought looking at his arm._  
_

He looked back at Kakashi with a glare rubbing the numbness out of his arm.

"How did you invade my fire jutsu?" he asked to buy some time.

Kakashi gave him a smug grin deciding on playing along.

"Now why would I tell you that?" he replied.

Kakarot chuckled a bit before turning serious.

Kakashi's grin left his face then turned serious as well.

Kakarot rubbed his arm again feeling the numbness wear off completely then flash through dozens head seals at a incredibly fast rate then clasped his hands together.

At first nothing happen, then suddenly a small blue orb appeared in front of Kakarot hovering above his face from mere inches.

He unclasped his hands then ceased one forward. The blue orb floated towards his hand until it rested on the center of his palm.

With a grin on his face he smashed the orb within his palm, blue glows escaping in the space between his finger tips then it turn into a crimson glow.

He pointed his fist at Kakashi who got in a defensive stance ready for whatever jutsu his opponent was about to throw at him.

Kakarot's grin vanquished, his expression darken and his eyes became as cold as ice. "This is the end of you" he said in a monotonous tone.

He snapped his hand open palm facing toward Kakashi who stared in surprise. His entire hand was glowing a bright red and was sightly fizzling with power.

"This doesn't look good" Kakashi said, taking a nervous step back.

"Behold the power of the Kitsune" Kakarot stated, the red glow flashed into a black glow. "Die"

The glow blasted toward Kakashi like a ray of such at a deadly speed hitting Kakashi square in the chest. But it didn't stop there.

Upon impact an explosion interrupted from the attack destroying everything within a five mile radius.

**AU: Next chapter will be up next month or so.**

**Review or else...**

**Next chapter: "REUNION"**


	3. Reunions

**Here is the next chap enjoy and of course review.**

**"kyuubi"**

_'thinking'_

_"_**Jutsus"**

"talking"

**I don't own Naruto**

* * *

**REUNIONS**

The boarder between Earth and Fire country was now nothing but a huge crater. The trees were disintegrated, the river marking the boarder was evaporated. It as just one huge mess of devastation.

In the center of the crater stood Kakarot studying the damage his Jutsu has created.

"Whoops, maybe I over did it a bit." Kakarot commented with a smug grin.

"No shit" said a voice.

Kakarot turned around to see a demon fox with red fur with a lighter shade on his hands and feet along with white fur starting from beneath his muzzle going down his torso and stopping near his inner thigh. His single tail red with a white tip.

He was standing above the crater staring at Kakarot with a glare.

Kakarot glare right back. Sapphire against sapphire.

"What the _hell _are you doing Kakarot?" he asked with an angry tone.

Kakarot gave an him an innocent smile. "Oh, nothing" he said looking away.

The demon in question's glare harden and release some killer intent.

Kakarot sighed then turned back to face him with a lazy and slightly annoyed expression. Completely unfazed by the killer intent.

"Fine, I had a little run in with a Leaf nin and he pissed me off so I blew him into oblivion" he answered bluntly.

"Bull!" he snapped, his killer intent raising to a level that would place almost any Ninja in a state of shock.

Kakarot, still unfazed by the killer intent, replied calmly. "I'm not lying... little brother"

"But there is more." he snapped.

"It was Kakashi." Kakarot stated, a grin crossing his face.

"What?" he asked, eyes widened in surprise for a second before narrowing in pure and unrelenting anger.

"Why you...!" he was about ready to charge when suddenly he froze mid-step.

Kakarot raised an eyebrow wondering what cause him to stop.

He was taken aback when he turned around and started walking away.

Kakarot narrow his eyes in suspicion but decided to shrugged it off. For now.

But first...

Kakarot sudennly appeared in front of the fox blocking his path.

The fox looked up at his older brother with a scowl. Him being just two and a half inches shorter then Kakarot.

"Question," he asked glaring.

The fox glared as well but his eyes held a hint of curiosity.

"What" he said in a bitter tone.

Kakarot spoke in a cold whisper, "Where is the **REAL **you Tod?"

**S.C**

In the Leaf Village the **REAL **Tod stood on top of the Hokage monument over looking the village with sadden eyes.

_'I sort of miss this place, hasn't changed one bit since the last time I've been here.'_

He closed his eyes enjoying the wind blowing up against his fur.

Though that peace didn't last long as he sensed a chakra signature heading straight toward him.

He groaned in irritation,'_Crap, I've been found out.'_

He was about to use Kamui to get away but paused.

_'On second thought...'_

He started to head to a certain direction and stop on mass a clearing.

He did a quick recap of his surroundings noting every detail.

The field was grassy with a few trees here and their with a large lake at the side about 30ft deep.

_"Training ground 90_, _perfect_."

He waited for about a minute before his pursuer caught up with him.

Tod turned around to face a very angry Sharingan filled glare.

"Hello Sasuke."

**S.C**

Naruto walked up the stairs in his apartment complex with a smile on his face thinking about what just happen less than 5 minutes ago.

**(Flashback)**

Naruto and Sakura stood in front of Sakura's door to her apartment she shared in her best friend Ino.

"Night Sakura-chan" Naruto said with a smile.

"Goodnight Naruto" she said then did something that he didn't expect her to do.

She stood on her tip-toes leaned forward and pecked him on the cheek.

She leaned back with a warm smile on her face with a slight blush, opened the door and entered her apartment leaving a stun Naruto on her porch holding the spot where she had kissed on with wide eyes.

**(End Flashback)**

_'I can't belive it Sakura-chan actually kissed me! Though it was on the cheek but it is still a kiss. Could it be after all these years Sakura is starting to like me?' _

_'Or was all that just a friendly gesture?'_

As he reached the front door of his apartment he stiffed a yawn.

_'Boy I can't wait to hit the sack.'_

As he was rumbling through his pocket for the key to the place the demon from within him spoke.

**"Kit"** the kyuubi's voice echoed through his head.

_"What is it Kurama? Is something wrong?"_

**"Yes it appears that Tod is within the village."**

Naruto eyes' widened in surprise then narrowed.

_'Where is he?'_ asked Naruto

**"He's in training ground 90"**

_'Is he alone?'_

**"No the Uchiha is confronting him"**

_'Dammit!'_

Naruto took off toward the training field as fast as he could.

**S.C**

Sasuke's Sharingan eyes glared hatefully at Tod who stood with an stoic expression.

"Tod" Sasuke spat out his name like a curse. "I am going to ask this only once...what are you doing here?"

Tod did not speak.

"ANSWER ME!" Sasuke yelled. His voice echoing through the field.

"Its none of your concern." said Tod in a monotonous tone.

Sasuke appeared behind Tod sword drawled.

"When then guess I'll just beat you into a bloody pulp." Sasuke said with venom in his voice.

Tod spun around claws out and slash in a vertical strike but Sasuke was gone.

_'He's gotten faster' _Tod commented. He could sense Sasuke coming in above him from behind.

_'But so have I'_

Sasuke's sword pierced the ground where Tod had been less than a second ago.

Tod reappeared on Sasuke's left aiming a kick to the ribcage.

Before the kick could land spirit like bones suddenly appeared around Sasuke taking the hit.

Tod eyes' widened, _'Susanoo already? Sasuke's not messing around here.'_

An arm suddenly formed and went to punch Tod.

Tod sidestepped and jumped a few feet away from Sasuke.

Sasuke's Susanoo disappeared and then flash through a set of hand seals.

**"Fire-Style:** **Fireball Jutsu!"** he put two fingers near his mouth and blew out a large fireball toward Tod.

Tod made 3 simple hand sighs and sunk in the ground avoiding the attack.

He slowly tunneled his way through the ground until he was underneath Sasuke.

'_Got you'_

He thrust his arm at where Sasuke's foot was suppose to be to grab a hold of him and drag him down only instead of grabbing his foot he grabbed an handful of air.

'_What the? Shi-__'_

He suddenly felt something wrap around his hand in a near crushing force.

Tod bit his lip to keep from yelling in pain as he felt himself being pulled out of the ground forcefully and throw into the air.

While airborne Tod shot a glance toward Sasuke and realized that the first form of Susanoo active which consisted the ribcage and an arm.

Tod quickly regained his sense of balance and somersaulted away from Sasuke far enough out of range.

Sasuke's Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan glared at Tod with hate as he concentrated chakra on his left eye.

Tod tensed when Sasuke's left eye started to bleed knowing of what was to come.

Tod's eyes started to change into his Mangekyou Sharingan which was very similar to Kakashi's.

No one knows how Tod abstain the Sharingan in both eyes and able to activate and deactivate them at will and use them to their full potential as he were a Uchiha. The only ones alive that know the story are the 5th Hokage Tsunade, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi, and the elders.

Though Tod refused to tell his fellow demons even though his father had threaten him.

Why he chose not tell is unknown although not telling has had the higher ups question his loyalty to the demon foxes but Tod payed them no mind.

Tod has also awaken the Mangekyou Sharingan without killing someone close to him instead awaken it through sheer training and mastery of his eyes.

With his Mangekyou Sharingan Tod is able to use Amaterasu and all forms of Kamui.

Tod focused more chakra into his eyes ready to use one of the abilities of his Mangekyou Sharingan.

Sasuke had Tod within his sight as he muttered something that Tod almost missed.

_"_**Amaterasu_"_**

The indestructible black flames appeared burning everything in its path as they headed straight towards Tod.

**"Kamui!"**

The air around Tod became disoriented before focusing on the approaching black flames sucking them up to another dimension in seconds.

While Tod's attention was on his Amaterasu Sasuke managed to him behind Tod and pierced him with his sword. The tip of the sword poking out of his chest.

Before Sasuke can smirk in triumph Tod erupted in a cloak of smoke. Once the smoke cleared in the place of Tod was a log.

**_'_**_Substitution_ _Jutsu,_' Sasuke scowled searching the area for any signs of Tod.

Sasuke heard a tree branch creak slighly.

_'There!'_

Sasuke's hand blurred sending a kunai hurling toward a tree.

Sasuke waited wondering if he made a direct hit.

Tod suddenly jumped out of the tree landing in a crouch position in front of Sasuke.

Sasuke got into a stance ready for another round.

Tod slowly stood back up and with a smirk and brought up his right hand which showed the kunai Sasuke had thrown hanging from his index finger by the ring end.

"You drop something?" he asked mockingly. "Here"

He flicked his hand sending the kunai back at Sasuke faster than Sasuke himself had thrown it.

Sasuke moved his in an fraction of an inch letting the kunai sail past him harmlessly impaling a tree.

Tod was slightly impressed by Sasuke's reflexes and took a second to glare at him former teammate his former friend before charging forward claws out as they began round two.

**S.C**

Kakarot held Tod's clone in the air by the throat.

"I'll ask you again where is the real you? And why send a Shadow Clone to confront me?" he said as he squeezed harder.

The clone gasped slightly as he replied. "The real me is out on a mission" he manged to growl out through his teeth.

"What kind of mission?" asked Kakarot releasing his hold on the clone a bit.

The clone reached up and grab the arm that was holding him. "Thats my business mind your own."

Kakarot's eyes narrowed dangerously, "I order you to tell me" he said. His temper rising.

The clone gave Kakarot a glare, "What makes you think you have authority over me, huh?" he asked in a singsong voice.

"I am your older brother" he answered rather quickly.

The clone's grip on Kakarot's arm tighten.

"I have stopped seeing you as an older brother a long time ago." he said in a cold voice.

Kakarot released his hold completely letting the clone drop onto the ground.

The clone was taken off guard by the action and landed on his rear. A small dust cloud formed around him from the impact.

He looked at Kakarot to see anger in his eyes along with slight remorse, something that didn't go unnoticed by Tod.

Kakarot made the ram seal and a strange glowing red seal formula appeared on the ground around him.

"Stay out of trouble" he said before disappearing.

The clone just sat there for a moment before standing back up.

_'You're one to talk'_ he thought with a scowl glancing around the boarder turned crater.

_'The reason why the original send me here was to keep an eye on you...and to keep you off from interfering with my plans.'_

His eyes change to the Mangekyou Sharingan and used Kamui and appeared within Kamui's Dimension which was composed of randomly arranged and differently sized rectangular prisms amongst a dark and endless trench.

And on one of those prisms was a beaten and unconscious Kakashi.

_'As strong as Kakarot is I knew you've wouldn't been beaten that easily and it seems you got hit by the blast before you teleported away here and lost_ _consciousness.__'_

Tod walked up to Kakashi and placed a hand on his back.

_'And guessing by your current state you probability won't have enough strength to teleport your way out of here...for a while at least.'_

_'So...I'll help you out at least by transporting you to the Leaf Hospital.'_

With that Tod used Kamui to suck the both of them up out of the dimension.

**S.C**

Tod crashed head first into the water of the 30 foot lake.

_'I'm really starting to get annoyed now, time to kick it up a notch'_ he thought.

He made two Shadow Clones and they swam to the surface to deal with Sasuke while the real one stared to preform hand seals.

His eyes widen in surprise when he felt the clones he just send poped.

_'What the? Already? Oh well no_ matter' he thought as he finished the seals ending on bird.

Sasuke watch from a tree as Tod emerged from the water until he was standing on the surface.

**"Water-style:-"** he paused as he noticed a flicker of light on the corner of his eye.

His eyes widen in horror realizing he was surrounded by nearly invisible wire strings.

Sasuke smirk as he whipped his hands in multiple directions causing the strings to close in on Tod instantly wrapping around him completely restricting his movements.

Tod gridded his teeth in pain the wires were wrap around so tightly he could feel them slightly piercing his skin.

He tried struggling against the wires in an vain attempt to get loose.

Sasuke watched his opponent struggle against his wire strings noting something was off.

He threw a kunai hitting right on a the forehead only for it to pass right through him.

_'Genjutsu!'_ he exclaimed mentally quickly dispelling the technique only to see Tod calmly standing across from him on dry land.

Sasuke jumped down from the tree wondering when he'd been placed under Tod's Genjutsu.

Almost as if Tod heard his thoughts answered in a slight mocking tone.

"Case you're wondering I placed you under the Genjutsu when I was in the water."

Tod rubbed his temples, "I grow tired of this Sasuke lets end this. One of your best jutsu against mind. What do you say?"

Sasuke said nothing as he slowly made three hand seals.

Ox, rabbit, monkey.

Tod rolled his eyes, "Oh this thing again? Fine." he said making three hand seal as well.

Tiger, bird, monkey.

Tod grip his right forearm as a white hot ball of fire appeared in the center of his palm with flames traveling down his arm end near his forearm where his grip was.

Sasuke grip his left wrist and immediately the sound of chirping filled the air as lightning form around his hand.

The two ninja took a moment to glare at eachother before charging with their jutsu trailing behind them.

When they were close enough the two lunged their jutsus forward with a battle cry.

Just before the jutsus clashed Tod suddenly felt his head flew back as he was kicked in the jaw...hard.

He managed to crack an eye open to see Sasuke in the same state.

Tod skidded across the ground for a second before flipping himself over and coming to a stop when his back impacted against a tree.

He looked up just in time to see Sasuke sit up rubbing his chin glaring at a figure.

Tod's eyes widen, "Naruto?" he asked.

Naruto gave him a light glare before turning his head toward Sasuke and glared at him more forcefully.

Before he knew it Tod was suddenly punched across the face and send flying into the lake.

Tod jumped out of the water and landed on the surface to see Naruto and Sasuke standing side by side.

He blinked when he saw Sakura walked up to them all the while glaring at him.

_'Wait Sakura was the one who punch me?__'_ he asked himself dumbfounded.

_'She must have done some serious training to be able to sneak up on me like that'_ he thought with a small smile.

He watch as Sasuke activated his complete Susanoo and Naruto enter his tailed-beast mode while Sakura was tightening her gloves.

_'They seem to be not interested in talking and they appear to be going full out'_ he thought taking a step back.

_'This was a bad idea from the start I need to get out of here.'_

**"Kamui'** he said as he stared to disappear within the vortex coming from his right eye._  
_

"Oh no you don't!" shouted Sasuke as he ordered his Susanoo to ready an arrow but before he had a chance to fire it he disappeared completely.

He was gone.

* * *

**A.U. And thats it, decided to update early for the hell of it also hey people I need some help.**

**I can't think of a name for Tod's fire jutsu i was hoping someone might post a review with a name i can use thanks.**

**Also it has to have the word phoenix in it and/or translate to japanese.**

**Review i have worked really hard on this chap bye bye see ya later  
**

**Next chap: Talks**


	4. Talks

**Yo here is next chap**

_'thoughts_

_"_**jutsu_"_**

"speaking"

**"kyuubi"**

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO

* * *

**TALKS**

Tod passed the gates of the Demon Fox Village not even bothering to check in with the booth. He didn't need to.

Among his kind Tod is famous for many reasons one of which is that he is the second son of Katsura. The current Kage of his village.

Another and most substantial reason was the success of his mission which was to infiltrate the human world and gather all the information about all the Ninja Nations. Including the strength in numbers, defenses, and hidden techniques. As well as the history of the villages was really useful info.

Tod had been send on the mission when he was all but a young kit. At the age of 6 to be technical.

The public wondered why the Kage would send his own son on a S-rank solo mission considering how young he was.

The answer was simple he was the most talented and wisest in his age group also with his small body he would be seen as a regular forest fox if he encountered any humans. As long as didn't talk, preform any Shinobi arts, and walked on all-fours he would pass by as a normal fox.

For the first few years until he was about 7 he had been memorizing the forest grounds he travel across as well as the roads and pathways that lead to some of the Ninja Villages.

When he was around 8 he started following and observing Ninja away on missions mainly genin teams to avoid risks.

He would watched and observe their skills and listen in on conversations for info and memorize the important things such as information on the village and the names and leaders of their villages. Information like that was easy to get by listening in on conversation with inexperienced genin asking their Jounin sensei questions about the other Ninja Villages while they camped at night.

He would also follow Ninja(s) back to their home villages and memorize the location and pathway to get there.

That plan of action was working very well for Tod until he reached the age of 10.

He had picked the wrong person to follow that led to his capture.

**(Flashback)**

Tod was currently following a Leaf Jounin from a safe distance.

Over the years he's been in this world he'd learn that there are 5 countries. Fire, Wind, Earth, Lightning and Water each with their own Ninja Village.

The Hidden Leaf was Fire's, the Hidden Sand was Wind's, the Hidden Stone was Earth's, the Hidden Cloud was Lighting's, and the Hidden Mist was Water's.

The Ninja he was following was from the Leaf judging from the uniform he wore and the headband.

Tod had discovered that every Ninja Village had their own uniform and headband with a different sign in the middle.

This man wore the standard Jounin uniform with his headband tilted side-ways covering his left eye and had a mask that covered the bottom half of his face with silver hair.

Tod had spotted the man walking down the road and decided to follow him.

The man had led Tod deep into a forest somewhere in Fire Country.

_'Geez where the hell is he going?'_ Tod thought with interrogation.

Suddenly the man stopped causing Tod to stop as well and jumped to the nearest bush.

The looked around before calling "You can come out now."

Tod's heart stopped. Had he been found out? Was this a trap? Are they gonna capture him for interrogation? These were all the thoughts that were going through his head.

Tod's fears were erased when he saw 3 people land in front of the silver haired man all were masked and wearing a uniform Tod had never seen before but they still had a leaf headband on them.

The one with the cat mask spoke, "Has our guest arrived?" he asked

The silvered haired man replied with, "Yes...he has"

Tod had moved to the top of a tree to get a better view and hearing range.

The Ninja with the cat mask spoke again, "Are sure its the right one?"

The silver haired man didn't say anything as he suddenly tuned toward the tree Tod was sitting in and threw a kunai right at him.

Out of instinct Tod blocked the incoming kunai with his claws.

Tod's eyes widen realizing what he just did. _'Crap!'_

Tod never stood a chance as the last thing he saw before his whole world turned black was a red Sharingan eye.

**(Flashback end)**

It had seem that the Leaf had became aware of him following their ninjas around and send Kakashi to investigate if he was anything more than just a fox. They had suspected that Tod was an enemy under a transformation jutsu and send to spy on their ninjas to learn of their jutsus and secrets.

Anyways Kakashi managed to get Tod to follow him and led him deep into a forest to insure that he didn't escape.

Once Kakashi reached the Anbu that had been send to aid him case Tod gave him trouble he threw a kunai at Tod who blocked it which blew his cover as a normal fox and Kakashi quickly subdued him by trapping him in a genjutsu with his Sharingan and took him back to the Leaf and placed him in a holding cell in the Anbu underground base.

**(Flashback)**

Tod sat in his little cell glaring at the Anbu assigned to guard him.

He had been sitting in this blasted cell for three days only given food and water when they went in and knocked him out so he wouldn't get away and only letting him go to the bathroom unless he had to by letting him...go outside.

Since he had first woken up he had tried ramming and clawing and biting his way of of the holding cell for two hours only stopping due to exhaustion.

When he had calmed down he had spend the next couple of days sitting there staring.

Some of the Anbu tried to talk to him by asking questions like his name and where he came from but Tod ignore them and only responded with growls.

Tod's head shot up when he heard the door open and close.

Standing before was a man who looked to be in his late 50's and early to mid 60's.

He wore robes that were white with some red with a hat and had a pipe in his mouth.

Tod looked at the Anbu who all had their heads bowed in respect.

_'This must be their_ _leader_' Tod thought as he watched the aged man walked up to his cell until he was standing inches away from the cell.

Their was a long silence as Tod and the old man stared at eachother with calculating eyes.

Tod could see that the man can hold his own in a fight despite his age and his eyes gleamed with expertise and wisdom and something else that that Tod couldn't read.

Finally Tod had enough as he let out a vicious growl before turning his back to the old geezer.

A couple of minutes later Tod looked over his shoulder and saw that the man was still there though he had removed the pipe and the hat showing his hair which was overly gray with age.

Deciding on trying his luck his turned around so he was facing him.

"What do you want" he asked in a whisper.

The old man gave him a warm smile something which shocked Tod.

"What might your name be young one?" he asked in a voice of that of a loving grandfather.

"You don't need to know" he said looking away.

"But I would like to know" said the old man.

Tod didn't answer as he refuse to look the man in the eye.

The old man sighed for a moment before smiling again, "How about I tell you mine I am Hiruzen Sarutobi the 3rd Hokage of the Leaf." he proclaimed

_'Hokage eh? So thats what they call their leader in this village'_ he thought as a smile appeared on his face and disappeared the next moment.

Tod muttered something under his breath.

Sarutobi raised an eyebrow, "I'm sorry?"

"My name is Tod" he said in a singsong voice still looking off to the side.

**(Flashback end)**

Tod managed to create a reasoning back story to which they bought much to Tod's surprise and enjoyment but they still held their suspicions and so did Tod.

**(Flashback)**

Its been a week since Tod's talk with the Hokage and things had gone a little better for starters he have been given a room it wasn't much but at least he had some privacy and a bed to sleep on and his own bathroom though he still wasn't allowed outside.

He'd been allowed to walk around the Anbu base with guards flaking him but he only did that twice before it bored him.

The 3rd had informed him recently that he and the council had decided not to execute him unless proven a threat to the village although they haven't decided on what to do with him yet.

**(Council Room)**

The Hidden Leaf Council was made up of the most powerful clans the Leaf had to offer.

Right now the council was made of Hiashi Hyuuga who was the head of the council and the Hyuuga clan, Shibi Aburame head of the Aburame, Choza Akimichi head of the Akimichi clan, Tsume Inuzuka head of the Inuzuka clan the only clan head that was female, Shikaku Nara head the the Nara clan, and Inoichi Yamanaka head of the Yamanaka clan.

As of now everyone apart from Shibi were gawking at the Hokage.

"You want to make him a ninja of the Leaf?" he asked Hiashi who got over his shock but was still mildly surprised and uncertain.

"Yes I have have thought long and hard about this and if thats what he wants I will allow him to become apart of this village as a shinobi" said the 3rd

"But what if he refuses to be part of this village?" asked Shikaku

"Then I'll simply let him go" he said

That statement seemed to catch them off guard as some of them stared to murmured among themselves.

"And before any of you ask he is not from the the Leaf or Fire Country hell, he's not even a part of this world so I have no authority over him at all. As long as he agrees to not stir up trouble for us then he is free to go."

Tsume spoke, "But what if the other nations get a hold of him and turned him into weapon I mean he looks like he could be some kind of spawn of the Nine-tails?"

"We don't know if he is some spawn of the Nine-tails, we don't even know what he can do in a fight but if the other hidden villages capture him well... I hate to say but that will be his problem and if it becomes ours as well we will deal with it when the time comes."

All of the council began to murmured to eachother once again before they all nodded their heads in agreement.

**(With Tod)**

Tod laid on his bed with his hands behind his head with a scowl.

_'I have such a headache I'm starting to regret taking this mission this is all so messed_ up'

There was a knock on the door.

"Go away" Tod said loud enough for the person on the other side of the door to hear.

There was another knock

"I said go away" Tod said a little louder

But the person didn't go away instead he knocked three more times...hard.

Tod let out a sigh before getting up and headed toward the door on all fours.

When he reached the door he stood on his hind legs to turned the knob and open the door.

As he expected an Anbu was standing there.

"What do you want?" asked Tod as he squatted back down to all-fours.

"The council along the Hokage wish to see you" he said as he stepped aside gesturing Tod come out of the room and onto the hallway which he did.

Tod stood up on his hind legs and crossed his arms with a raised eyebrow.

"Why?" he asked

The Anbu said nothing and started to walk down the hall.

Tod's eyes narrowed as he closed the door and started to follow the Anbu down the many halls in the Anbu base.

Finally they stopped in front of a door the Anbu waiting for Tod to catch up before opening it.

Tod's eyes widen and a smile plastered his face as he breath in the fresh air however that moment didn't last long cause before he knew it he was transported into a room full of people he hadn't seen before.

He looked around for a second and quickly spotted the Hokage sitting in a chair next to 3 old farts.

His gaze wondered to the rest of the council who were staring at him.

His eyes turned back to the Hokage.

Tod took a breath before speaking, "What are you going to do with me?"

The 3rd blew into his pipe for second before speaking, "I along with the council have agreed to give you two options . One is to simply let you go."

Tod seemed to smile at that which didn't go unnoticed by the council and the Hokage and his advisers.

"Your other option is to become a part of this village's ninja core." Sarutobi said as he along with the councilmen watched his reaction very closely.

Tod for his part was surprised by that his mind going into overdrive on what he should do.

_'This could be my big break if I join them... oh this is just too good!'_he thought

Everyone waited as Tod thought about his answer on the inside Tod was chuckling sinisterly while on the outside showed his still surprised state.

After about a minute the 3rd spoke up, "If you need time-"

"I would like to be a Leaf shinobi," Tod said cutting off the Hokage

Everyone raised an eyebrow at Tod.

"Well, that was quick what made decide so fast?" Sarutobi questioned narrowing his eyes.

"I've actually been thinking about this for a while cause I had a hunch that you would want to make me a ninja since I could end up being a valuable asset to this village since I am different." Tod said mater-of-factly while gesturing to his fox body.

"Also you guys aren't the first ones to capture me" he said in a monotonous tone.

"What?" asked the only female member of the council as her along with everyone elses' eyes widen.

"I've been capture by the Sand who wanted to use me as a mindless tool same with the Mist"

"The Cloud and Stone wanted to use me as a breading machine to according to them to create powerful bloodline limits whatever those are" he said waving he hand as if dismissing it.

"Anyways I-" he stopped when he notice that all of the council were gaping at him.

"What?" he asked

"You actually been capture by the other great nations and escape?" asked Hiashi stilled wide eyed

"Yes I've been brought to their council and Kage and they tell me what they are going to with me and if I don't like it I make my get away by substituting myself with a shadow clone that I made to hid somewhere outside the village then make a run for it into one of my makeshift bases I have spread out all over the 5 countries then lay low for about 2 weeks."

"Wait you were planing to escape?" asked Shikaku

"Yes in fact I have a shadow clone waiting to switch places with me hiding in that air vent" he said pointing toward the ceiling.

All the councilmen looked up at the vent when they heard a poof of smoke echo through the vent.

They turned back to Tod who was smiling.

"One last thing if I wanted to stay in one place it would be here"

"Also I need to get stronger and I can't do that alone" he said in a serious tone

Everyone was silent for a moment transmitting every word Tod had said until finally the Hokage spoke,

"If that is what you one you can become a Leaf nin but will need some time to discus about your future and inform the villagers about you so their won't be any misunderstandings when they see another demon fox in the village."

Tod gave a confused expression, "Another demon fox? What do you mean?

"We will have that talk on another date so for now you are dismiss"

Tod gave a slight bow then made his way of the council room with two Anbu flanking him.

The 3rd stood up along with his advisers, "We will pick this up tomorrow everyone is dismiss" he said and left as the others followed his lead.

**(Present time) **

Tod sat in one of the local bars with two empty bottles of sake beside him.

"Give me another" ordered Tod

The bartender handed him another bottle which Tod drowned immediately.

"Another"

The bartender crossed his arms, "Sir, I think you've had enough"

Tod looked at the bartender who had dirt brown fur that nearly resemble red with white fur on his hands and feet.

"Just one more and I'll be on my way" Tod said

The bartender rolled his eyes before muttering "Fine" and handed Tod another bottle.

Tod quickly drowned that one as well.

He hiccuped a couple times before he placed one of his hands above the counter and in a small poof of smoke a few bucks appeared in front of Tod which he handed to the bartender to pay for his drinks.

"Keep the tip" Tod said as he stood up.

Tod staggered out of the building and started to make his way toward his house.

He opened the front door but before he could take another step he was punched in the face.

The blow caught him off guard as he was sent flying for a bit before landing on his back.

"Ow what the hell?" he groaned out while rubbing his face.

He looked up to see Kakarot standing on his door frame.

Tod stood up still rubbing his face, "What was that for?" he asked as he attempted to pass Kakarot so he could enter his house.

Kakarot stepped in his way, "Tod dad wants to speak with you. Now."

Tod raised an eyebrow, "OK but why did you punch me?"

Kakarot smirked, "To try and sober you up cause dad would be all over your ass when he sees you drunk" he said with a chuckle.

Tod groaned.

**S.C**

Tsunade sat behind her desk rubbing her temples.

"So you're telling me that Tod appeared in the village and this dumbass Uchiha fought him...alone...instead of getting any kind of help but no the almighty Uchiha thought he could take on alone and looked what happen he got away and we don't even know his motive for returning to the village unless he had a death wish." she said glaring at the members of the previous team 7 mainly Sasuke who was off to the side with a scowl.

"And where the hell were you two?" she asked as she turn her eyes to Naruto who was looking at Sasuke with a glare and Sakura who stood calmly.

"Well?" she inquired

Naruto answered, "When Sakura and I arrived at the battlefield Sasuke and Tod-" he never got to finish as an aid came crashing through the door.

"La- Lady Tsunade!" the aid gasped out while trying to catch his breath

Naruto noted that that man was sweating and looked exhausted he looked like he ran half way across the village at full speed.

Tsunade sighed, _'Geez, why does stuff like this always happen at the dead of night'_

The aid finally caught his breath and said, "Kakashi he- he's in the hospital and is heavily injured" he said causing Tsunade and team 7's eyes to widen.

"What?" Tsunade asked slightly dumbfounded

"He just suddenly appeared out of nowhere in the main hallway unconscious and beaten" said the aid

"Sensei" Sakura said in worry while Naruto and Sasuke shook in anger.

"What do you mean he just appeared out of nowhere?" asked Tsunade

"Exactly what I just said a strange vortex appeared and Kakashi came flying out and in the next second it was gone."

Sakura's eyes widen and turned to her teammates, "Do you think that Tod might have something to do with that?"

"We can't assumed anything just yet only Kakashi knows what happen and I'm sure he'll relay us of the situation when he healed enough to talk" Naruto said

Sakura looked toward Sasuke who nodded in agreement.

"I'm sorry but there is more" spoke the aid as the others gave him there full attention.

He walked to the Hokage and handed her a scroll which she snatched from him and quickly unrolled it and began reading the message her eyes widening with every sentence.

"Oh no" she slowly whispered as she layed the scroll on the front of her desk.

"What is it Hokage?" asked Sasuke

Tsunade took a moment to compose herself before speaking.

"That was a urgent assistance request from the Kusakage of the Hidden Grass Village" Tsunade grimaced

"What is going on?" Naruto asked a little nervous seeing Tsunade like this.

"They are being attacked by a full-scale assault by the demon foxes." said Tsunade

Team 7's eyes became wide as dinner plates.

**Au**

**Assholes I only got one review for the last chapter really?! come on!**

**Timberwolf hear my cry and review! I need inspiration!**

**Next chapter (drum roll) is (drum roll continues) du du du duuuuu!  
**

**(Fireworks explode)**

**TARGET: HIDDEN GRASS**

**Also (chuckles sinsterly) if you bastards can give me at least 10 to 15 reviews in one week (And I _WILL_ be counting the dates) I'll have a very special guest to come and do the disclaimer on the next chapter! And believe you'll want to meet this guy/girl!  
**

**REVIEW BEFORE I PUNCH A WALL... please even if u don't like tell me the thing u don't like about the story so i can i don't know fix things i'll do shit okay?! just review!**

**OR... yeah thats right****  
**

**(POOF)**


	5. Target: Hidden Grass

**kyuubi/jutsu**

_'thoughts'_

"speaking"

* * *

**Me: hey i decided to to this thing you know**

**Since I didn't enough reviews so you'll have to settle for this guy doing the disclaimers. Yo thats your que.**

**(POOF)**

**Kakarot: ZeroTails doesn't own Naruto(Turns toward me) can i go now?**

**Me:(Sweat drops) You didn't even introduce yourself **

**Kakarot: (Sigh) (Turns towards audience) Name's Kakarot, I'm Tod's older brother of three years and we hate eachother. Now can I go**

**Me: No**

**Kakarot: (Groans)**

* * *

**TARGET: HIDDEN GRASS**

Katsura, was the 8th Kitsunekage of the demon foxes he had fur that was black as night with piercing red eyes.**(Like the nine-tails)**

His power could rival with the kyuubi, the strongest of the tailed beast, and was considered the strongest out of all his ancestors and was seen as a god among his kind. The only demon fox that could take on Katsura and win was none other than his latest son Tod.

He had a cold personal and didn't tolerate well with those who go against him in any way and was known to be harsh when some broke laws or disobey orders.

Although he has shown to have a great deal of care towards his sons and his mate. If fact there are some rumors that he regrets sending his youngest kid Tod on that long-term mission thus making him miss out on watching Tod grow up and making Tod alone for half his life. Tod may have accepted the mission with no second thoughts, the parent in him didn't want Tod to go but he pretty much had no other choice.

Plus if he didn't have confidence in Tod's abilities that age he would have never had send him on that mission to the human world too bad Tod was his father's son.

Katsura may be cold but he wasn't heartless.

He was just signing the last bit of paperwork when there was knock from the front door to his office.

"Enter"

His eldest son Kakarot entered through the door along with his latest son Tod right behind him.

Together they stood side by side in front of his desk.

He notice a faint blush on Tod's face and a light layer of bags under his eyes and he seemed to be swaying side to side.

A tick mark appear on the top of his forehead knowing Tod must have drank some alcohol. He'll have a word with Tod later about that but right know they have more important matters at hand.

"Kakarot you may leave" he said waving his hand

"Yes father" he said and then disappeared in a guss of wind.

"Tod you may not know this but we are currently attacking the Hidden Grass Village." said Katsura

Tod raised an eyebrow, "So why-"

"I want you to lead a team of at least 15 people and patrol the roads and pathways between the Leaf and Grass village." Katsura said cutting him off.

"Ah I see, you want me to capture any rebels that might have escaped from the assault and since the Leaf is closest to the Grass they are likely to head there."

Katsura's expression became dark, "You are right on all but one thing my son, I don't want them capture I want them killed."

Tod's eyes narrowed and his ears twitched in irritation.

"That's not a problem is it?"asked his father

"No it isn't" Tod growled out

"Good, set out in 5 hours by then it should be around dawn in the human world."

Tod turned around and headed toward the door without a word.

He stopped with his hand on the door nob.

"And if I encounter any Leaf nin?" he asked with his back to his father

Katsura put a hand to his forehead, "Do as you please" he muttered.

Tod opened the door and slammed it on the other side.

Katsura sighed as he continued to rubbed his temples.

"You know how Tod feels about making him do these things Katsura." said a female voice

Katsura turned his head to see a female fox with red fur and sapphire eyes standing by the window.

She was 165cm tall with a strong feminine figure and had black fur at the edge of her feet and hands with snow white fur running down her slender but well built abdomen to her inner thigh.

"Karona, I have my reasons." Katsura said as he stood up and walked toward the same window that the demon vixen was standing by.

His eyes gazed over the demon fox village which was about the size of the Leaf and Sand combine.

He watched as civilians wandered through the streets going about their day.

His gazed went to some little kids playing a game of tag in a playground near the Kage tower.

He turned to the wall that was lined with paintings of the past leaders of the demon foxes.

The demons didn't have monuments or statues of their past leaders like the major villages in the human world did.

The paintings were lined in different sections of the village such as restaurants and other important buildings.

Katsura was the first in his family to be Kage but was known as the best of them all. In fact, there was some talk about Tod become the next Kitsunekage whenever he decided to step down. Though he highly doubts that Tod wants the position. Judging how solo he's been since returning from the human world.

He finally turns his eyes turned back to his mate and mother of his two kits.

His blood red eyes stared into her cool blue ones that were pasted down to both Kakarot and Tod.

"Are the high council still questioning his loyalty?" Karona asked as she walked toward his desk and looked at some of the photos that Katsura kept on his desk.

"Yes and I beg to differ." said Katsura.

Karona snapped her head toward her mate with a glare, "You dare doubt our son's loyalty?" she asked with a growl.

"Can you blame me? I mean he spent nearly his whole life in the human world and he could have formed bonds with some of them. Bonds that are unbreakable."

"Also look how he acts toward us he's so distance with us ever since he came back. Its been two years and yet he feels like a stranger." said Katsura

Karona lowered her head, "Or he feels that we're the strangers"

There was a moment of silence with Karona staring at a picture of a 4yr old Tod standing next to his father Katsura in the living room of the old family home. **(Tod and Kakarot live in their own home but their both close to their parents home.)**

Katsura had a light smile on his face while Tod had a more bigger childish one.

_'I would give any to see that smile again'_ she thought.

She turned her head toward Katsura only to see that he was right in front her with their noses only inches apart.

In her early years she would have jumped whenever Katsura did that but got used to it. Enough to know that he only does that when he's angry or upset.

Karona didn't speak and just stared into his eyes and he her.

"You don't blame me do you?" he asked in a whisper

She didn't say anything for a moment but answered, "You know how I feel Katsura."

Katsura lowered his eyes for a second before turning back toward her.

"You understand my reasons. You just don't like them."

"That, and I wish you'd just talk to the humans but you're just so stubborn." she said as she reached up and grabbed on of the fangs that poked out from his lip and jerked his head playfully.

Katsura pulled his head back with a low growl. He hated when she did that.

"Its too late for talks." he said with a growl.

"It wasn't too late years ago and it isn't too late now." she said

A moment of silence occurred before Katsura spoke again, "It would have been pointless"

"You don't know that" Karona resorted "You didn't even considered cause you view them as a inferior race."

"Cause they are" said Katsura

Karona scowled angrily, "But you don't get to decide that."

Katsura opened his mouth to say something but closed in a firm line.

He lowered his head until his forehead was resting against his mate's.

"For the sake of our race this has to be done we could have done it your way but...I have no excuses."

Karona closed her eyes and said, "Just know this, I will always love you."

"I love you too." said Katsura as the two of them embraced eachother.

When they pulled apart Karona rested her head against Katsura's chest while he had his arms wrapped around her.

"By the way Katsura...you know Tod was drunk off his ass right?" Karona muttered

Katsura scoffed, "Of course and I plan to punish him after he's completed the mission."

"So what are you going to do?" asked Karona as she lifted her of his chest to look him in the eye.

Katsura just grinned sinisterly.

**S.C**

Naruto jumped through the trees with Sasuke and Sakura on either side of him.

Together they rushed towards Grass Country with three teams of Jounin and two teams of Anbu right behind them.

Their primary objective was to evacuate the villagers to the safety of the Leaf and retake the Hidden Grass. If it was still in decent shape when they get there.

"Whats the plan dope?" Sasuke asked when the walls of the Grass Village came into view.

"You and Sakura along with two of the Jounin teams will save the villagers from the demons while the rest of us will fend them off while you do so." explained Naruto

Sasuke frowned, "Shouldn't I be helping you-" Sasuke begun but Naruto interrupted him.

"No you are faster them me, in some cases so you should be able to increase the time of getting everyone out safely and when you're through that task you may come join me in fending them off. However that may not be necessary." Naruto finished with a slight grimace

Sakura spoke, "Why is that?"

"An average one of those foxes are strong as the Six-Tails with a few that are rivaled with the Eight-Tails and an even lesser few that can go up against the Nine-tails."

"What is your point Naruto?" asked Sakura

"They have the numbers and the strength to hold us off even if we all go full out and its not worth a village that'll probably be in ruins when we get there. Also theirs a reason that Tsunade sent only a few teams of ninja out of the village."

"They could be using this as a distraction to attack the Leaf since they know that we'll be the ones sent out to fight them cause we'll be able to handle them." Sakura said with realization

"They are attacking the Grass with intention of completing destroying it and its people and are using the threat of them attacking the Leaf to their advantage cause they know that the Hokage will only send a small batch of ninja to aid the Grass and since they know that its us they'll overwhelm us with numbers." added Sasuke "Plus the distance between Leaf and Grass makes it more convenient"

Naruto nodded his head, "Thats why this is simply a rescue mission, we get the civilians out and retreat and maybe take a few of them down in-between."

Sasuke looked at Naruto with a serious expression, "Also do you know what this attack means?"

Naruto kept his gaze ahead of him when he answered him.

"Its begun. Their world domination." Naruto said in a solemn voice

**A.U**

**Me: BAM! The REAL war has begun. Decided to leave it right there. Review **

**Kakarot:And until next time on "Grass and Blood" review or I'll come after you**


	6. Grass and Blood

**kyuubi/jutsu**

_'thoughts'_

"speaking"

* * *

**Me: Yo here's the next chap Kakarot do the disclaimer**

**Kakarot:...**

**Me:Kakarot?**

**Kakarot:...**

**Me: Um... e-ex-excuse me**

**(A moment later)**

**Me:HEY HAS ANYONE SEEN KAKAROT?! ANYONE?!**

**Random person: I think I saw him at the bar**

**Me: WHAT! OH HE IS SO FIRED YOU NOW WHAT SCREW THAT ASSHOLE! Where the hell is Tod?! **

**Tod: Right here**

**Me: Good! (Grabs Tod and drags him to the *audience*)**

**Me: Now do the disclaimer**

**Tod: I don't even know why you are doing this stupid thing I mean-**

**Me: Just do it! Your wasting time!**

**Tod: Fine, ZeroTails doesn't own Naruto**

**Me: Thank you now leave**

**Tod: (Snickers) good luck (POOF)**

**Me: What?**

**Kakarot: An asshole am I?**

**Me: K-Kakarot! (Smiles nervously) Hey whats going on? (Gulp) Listen Kakaro-AAAAHHHHHHH-(Beating sounds)**

* * *

**GRASS AND BLOOD**

A woman was running across the nearly destroyed streets with her daughter in her arms.

Around her buildings were either on fire or collapsed as the demons kept on demolishing her home village.

She stooped and hid behind a large pile of rubble trying to catch her breath.

She glimpsed from behind the destroyed building and saw the demons effortless slaughtered the Grass shinobi.

Her daughter whimpered quietly from her chest.

"Shhh its ok its ok" she said in an attempted to calm the frighten child.

The woman then froze when she felt something cold touch her neck.

She looked down only to see an clawed hand pressed up against her neck.

Her eyes grew wide with fear as she turned her head slowly over her shoulder only to find slitted eyes staring back at her.

Time seemed to have stopped for a moment as she stared into those eyes rattled with fear.

Managing to get her body under control she pushed her daughter forward. The girl stumbled a bit before falling onto her knees.

"Run!" she screamed at her daughter

The girl looked back at her mother then the demon fox then her mother again and then started running.

Wanting to buy her daughter some time the woman swung her arm back hitting the demon fox with her elbow right at his groin.

The blow didn't do much as all the fox did was groaned a little in pain.

He then acted with immediate violence slashing her throat open and let her dropped to the ground dead.

The fox turned his attention to girl who kept on running down the destroyed streets.

He closed the gap in an instant and slashed his arm sideways with his claws straight like a spear.

The claws were inches from her neck when suddenly stopped and jumped a far distance away.

He looked back to girl just in time to see her suddenly disappear in a blur.

The fox stared in surprise before he felt some of the hairs on the back of his neck stand up.

"SHANNARO!" he heard right before he was punched in the face.

The force behind the strike shattered his jaw and send him flying through piles of rubble before finally crashing into a half destroyed building.

He didn't get back up.

Sakura cracked her knuckles before kneeling in front of the girl.

"Hey, don't worry I'm a Leaf nin and we're here to help." she said to the scared girl

Relief washed over her face before it changed into concern and worriment.

"M-My mom i-is my mom-?" she spluttered out while she began turning her head where her mother had been.

Sakura placed two fingers on her forehead and placed her in a sleeping jutsu.

The girl fell into her arms sound asleep.

Sakura looked ahead and saw the girl's mother laying in a pool of her own blood.

_'Dammit'_ she cursed the fact the girl's mother is dead and those responsible. _'If only I got here sooner I could've saved her and this girl wouldn't have to live without a mother'_

Sakura created a Shadow Clone and have it transport the girl somewhere safe, and then started punching demons left and right while keeping an eye out for any civilians.

**"Ninja Art: Flatiron** **Tail!****"** one of them yelled and brought its tail down in a heel drop fashion above Sakura's head.

Sakura crossed her arms over her head to block the tail which was glowing a white glow. She grunted as she was forced back, her feet dragging against the ground, sending up dirt and debris flying everywhere.

When she finally regained her footing Sakura grabbed the tail that was still pressed up against her guard, and began swinging the demon fox at a 90 degree angle again and again.

The fox had enough and placed its hand on the ground, claws sinking into the earth, slowing down Sakura's momentum then slashed out a sideways kick at Sakura.

Sakura escaped the kick by using the Body Flicker Technique and appeared a safe distance away. She pulled a kunai from her holster and charged at the fox who stared to make head seals but stopped when it realized it wouldn't finished in time and got into a defensive stance.

Sakura swung her kunai forward and the two of the them started to trade blow after blow before they ended up locking grips with both hands.

The two struggle to overpower the other in brute strength and Sakura started to push it back, causing her to smirk but frown when the demon smiled.

"Tch, **Wind-Style: Almighty Roar**" the fox opened its month and let out a menacing roar that send Sakura flying into the air.

Sakura bit back a scream as cuts formed all over her body from the strong winds of the demon fox's roar.

After about 10 seconds of keeping it up the demon fox released the jutsu causing Sakura to descend toward the ground. She flipped once and landed gracefully on the ground. Sakura looked around for her opponent who disappeared while she'd had been in mid-air.

"Below you"

Sakura's eyes widen in alarm and looked down to see the demon fox crouching very close to the ground below her.

The demon fox lashed out hitting Sakura below the chin in a uppercut fashion before she could act. It then followed up with a kick to the ribs that send her back a few feet.

Sakura got up instantly while grasping her side with a large amount of blood flowing her mouth.

_'My jaw aches and I'm pretty sure a rib or two are broken from that kick. I need a moment to heal myself or I'm going to lose here.'_

Determination filled her face.

_'I'm NOT going to lose_ _here_!' and with that thought in mind Sakura flashed through hand seals.

"**Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu**" Sakura said and created a gigantic water dragon out of thin air.

It hovered over Sakura for a minute before launching itself at the demon fox.

While the demon fox evaded her jutsu Sakura created 15 Shadow Clones, 10 went to occupy its attention while the remaining 5 guarded her as she heal herself.

It took three minutes for Sakura to heal her ribs and was just finishing healing her jaw when she notice the demon fox advancing on her and her 5 clones.

Sakura didn't need to say a word to her clones as they already knew what to do, and charged and engaged the fox to buy Sakura a little more time.

When she healed her injured jaw enough for it not to be a burden Sakura return her attention to the battle between the fox and her remaining clones. It had taken out 3 of them and know there were only 2 left

Sakura quickly formed a suitable plan that might take the fox down, however 5 other demon foxes appeared out of nowhere and dispelled the last of her clones.

_'Shit'_

Sakura gathered chakra to her fist and punch the ground causing the earth to break apart around the demon foxes. They all scattered to avoid being impaled by the moving rocks.

"Come and get me!" Sakura shouted and stared trading blows with 6 demon foxes all at once.

She was holding her own for a while before Sakura realize that she was starting to run out of breath. She needed to get some distance.

One demon fox went for a punch which Sakura caught and spun that same demon into another causing both of them to tumble on to the ground.

Sakura appeared behind another, using her updated seed and struck him in the back of the neck, knocking him out.

Sakura jumped back panting slightly.

She watched as the ones on the ground got back up and the one she knocked out being carried away by another.

_'Two down four to go.'_

One of them, the one Sakura had been fighting the longest, underwent a set of hand seals.

"**Fire-Style: Demon Fox**** Fire Stream!**" it exclaimed and shot out a giant stream of fire from its mouth heading towards Sakura.

Sakura went to dodge the oncoming attack only to widen her eyes. She couldn't move.

She looked to the other three foxes to see them with their mouths' open, their hands locked in the tiger seal.

As the stream of fire came closer she could see nearly invisible strings of web covered with some kind of paralysis liquid, that were attached to random parts of her body, penetrating the skin ever so slightly

"No!" she screamed in terror as she tried to will her body to move against the paralysis substance.

The fire jutsu was 15ft away and Sakura could feel the intense heat from the deadly technique.

_'Dammit dammit dammit!'_ Sakura ranted in her head, the jutsu approaching even closer.

_'This can't be the end not now, not like_ _this_.' she thought helplessly.

_'Kakashi-sensei, Sasuke, Ino, Lady Tsunade, Shizune, mom, dad, ...Naruto.'_

Tears threaten to spill but she held them back as she kept thinking about her blond headed teammate.

_'I never even had a chance to...tell him that_ _I...'_

Sakura's eyes widen as an idea came up in her head, _'I'll have to use **that**__ jutsu' _she thought and began to concentrate her chakra to convert into water.

"**Water-Style: Tsunami Burial**" she whispered and began gathering water into a small sphere from her mouth.

The demons took note of the small ball of water but didn't think anything of it. They had no idea that Sakura was applying a huge amount of into that tiny sphere.

Sakura then did something that surprise the demons, she bit down on the edge of the water sphere and in the next second, a hurricane-size wave of water appeared.

The demons starred wide eyed at the towering tornado of water and watched as the fire technique was washed away instantly and heading straight toward them, fast.

Their was no time to act as the water slammed into them with incredible force knocking them all around like rag dolls.

When the water finally subdued all of the demon foxes had lost consciousness, except for one who was still standing but looked to be in really bad shape.

The fox glanced at his comrades who were either dead or out cold before turning to Sakura giving her an angry glare.

"You're going to pay." he said with a snarl and flashed through hand seals before spitting out a large fireball toward Sakura.

Sakura, with her no longer paralyzed body moved to dodge the attack, but before she can take a step she heard a voice.

"**Inferno Style: Flame Control**"

The fireball suddenly changed its course and headed back towards its creator, hitting him dead on by his own attack.

Sakura's eyes widen before a relieved look crossed her face.

"Sasuke," she whispered with a smile as he appeared before Sakura with his arms crossed.

"Hn," was his response before focusing on the demon fox who just gotten back up.

The fox had burns on his face and upper body, his right eye was closed with blood running down his muzzle. To be blunt he looked fucked up.

He coughed splattering blood everywhere and started to pant rapidly before making a one-hand ram seal.

"I'm done," he muttered before a glowing red seal appeared on the ground.

Sasuke and Sakura watched the demon fox disappeared in a flash of light.

A moment passed before Sakura led out a breath and fell down to her knees.

Sasuke spoke with his back to her, "All of the civilians have been evacuated out of the village and are being escorted back to the Leaf."

Sakura nodded her head while eying Sasuke's condition. He looked to be in fair shape, with a few scratches on his clothing here and there and some blood stains, blood that wasn't his own.

"Are you alright?" he asked snapping Sakura out of her thoughts. "I've been better," she replied.

Sakura stood up and walked forward until she was standing next to Sasuke.

"We retreat now, right?" she asked looking at the destruction of the Grass Village caused by the demons.

"Thats what we've been told to do after we finished our task," Sasuke in an monotonous tone.

Sakura looked at her teammate, "Where is Naruto? We should inform him that all of the civilians are out."

Sasuke turned to looked at Sakura, "He already is aware of that fact. As to where is, he's finishing up his task."

Sakura gave Sasuke a confused look but before she could ask Sasuke spoke again.

"He is sending them a message," Sasuke said with a smirk.

**S.C**

"**Rasen- Absorption!**" Naruto yelled as he held several demon foxes with his chakra arms and then smashed them into a huge Rasengan killing them all.

He then a up his index finger, "**Mini-Rasenshuriken**" he whispered before flinging it toward a group of demon foxes. Naruto then formed the seal for the Shadow Clone Jutsu though instead of him multiplying the Mini-Rasenshuriken multiplied into hundreds.

The technique disabled a large portion of them but they just kept coming.

_'All right time to finish this.'_ Naruto thought and jumped high into the air, towering above the village.

**S.C**

Sasuke and Sakura looked up to see a person flying into the air hovering above the broken walls of the Grass.

The two of them took a closer look and realize it was Naruto in his Nine-tails Chakra Mode.

"Thats the signal, so to speak." Sasuke said watching as Naruto made a cross with his fingers.

"I can run." said Sakura

Sasuke nodded, "Good, now lets go." he said before the two of them sprinted off to get out of range of Naruto's jutsu.

**S.C**

"**Multi Shadow Clone** **Jutsu**" Naruto said and the sky was covered in smoke and out of that smoke appeared about a thousand Naruto(s).

All of the demon foxes stopped what they were doing to look up in amazement at the sheer number of clones.

"You guys know what to do." the original said before vanishing in a flash of light.

The clones all began to perform the Super Giant Rasengan before all cried out in unison.

"**Massive Rasengan Barrage!**" The clones descended to the ground with their Rasengans pointing downward.

**S.C**

Outside the walls of the Grass on the road heading toward the Leaf, Sasuke and Sakura along with the other Leaf nin and Grass civilians and whats left of the Grass shinobi watched as a giant explosion erupted from the walls of the _former_ Hidden Village of Grass.

"Our home" one of the civilians cried as the others followed suit, expect the Leaf shinboi who mourned for their loss in silence.

Just then Naruto appeared in front of the group in a flash of light.

"Naruto" Sakura greeted while Sasuke just smirked.

One of the village elders walked up, "Did you make them pay?" he asked Naruto

Naruto shook his head, "No, from the memories of my Shadow Clones they escaped through a Transportation Seal right before my attack could hit them."

The elder lowered his eyes while nodding in understanding.

"We should start walking." said one of the Leaf nin.

"No" Sasuke said catching everyone's attention

Sasuke looked down the road as he spoke, "They will be waiting us."

"Everyone huddle around me I'll teleport us all to the Leaf through my Flying Thunder God Technique" said Naruto

Quickly everyone huddled around him, "All right here we go"

For a full-minute nothing happen and Sasuke was getting a little impatient, "Dobe what is the matter" he growled

Sakura turned to look at Naruto who to her surprise had a panicked expression on his face.

"Somehow someone is preventing me from using the jutsu." Naruto said causing everyone's eyes to widen.

"What do you mean?" asked one of the Grass shinobi

"Its like someone is blocking me whenever I try to teleport us out of here." answered Naruto

"That would be my doing." echoed a voice from around the trees.

_'That voice...'_ Sakura thought

_'It sounds like...' _Sasuke thought

"Tod" Naruto said as said person jumped down from a tree and landed a few feet away from the group along with 15 other foxes.

The air stood still and tense as neither side moved a muscle.

_'We need to get the civilians out of here' _thought Naruto

He traded a look toward Sasuke who nodded.

"**Chidori Stream**" Sasuke placed his hand on the ground and electricity appeared and headed toward their target.

"Scatter" Tod ordered his team as they did so he just stood their and the lightning went right past him.

He blinked when he saw the civilians being carried by clones of Naruto.

Tod turned to one of his fellow demons, "I'm going after the civilians while the rest of you takes care of the shinobi." he said and when he received a nod he took off.

Naruto's eyes widen when he saw Tod going after the civilians and his retreating clones. He turned and yelled, "Sasuke! Go after Tod!"

"My pleasure" he said and basted in speed after Tod.

"Sakura-chan"

"What?"

Naruto smiled before answering, "You and everyone else cover my back"

Sakura smiled as well, "You it got Naruto"

Naruto entered Nine-tails Chakra Mode a Giant Rasengan in each hand before charging and smashed them into the guts of two demons foxes.

The attacks sent them spinning back a few feet but both got back up immediately with only a slight bruise on their stomach.

_'These demons have one hell of an endurance rate,'_ Naruto thought as he evaded an earth jutsu.

Naruto then sidestepped a combined wind and fire technique then blocked a kick but the force of it send him into the ground and through a few trees.

Naruto cracked his neck before unleashing a fury of the attacks against the oncoming demons foxes.

**S.C**

Sakura and the shinobi of the Leaf and Grass watched in amazement on the ongoing battle between Naruto and the demon foxes.

Everyone can see that the demon foxes were inferior to Naruto but they were able to keep up with him through numbers.

Naruto punched one with an over sized chakra arm that send him flying and crashing into the ground forming a creator near Sakura's group.

They all watched the demon climbed out of the medium seized creator and grabbed his arm.

Some of the ninja winced as the fox snapped his arm back into place, a load CRACK echoing through out the battlefield.

He then shook and stretched his arm and was about to rejoin his comrades in the fight against Naruto before he notice Sakura and the other ninja standing a few feet away from him.

They watched as he seemed to be debating with himself as he looked toward the battle with Naruto before he looked at them again.

He then took a step forward and starting walking toward the ninja.

"Here he comes" a Leaf nin whispered as he reached for a weapon.

"Get ready" said Sakura as she took a stance.

The demon fox changed from walking to sprinting toward them while he went through head seals as Sakura and her group charged with a battle cry.

* * *

**Lee: Yosh! I'll be speaking for Zerotails for the next three chapters or so, anyways Zerotails decided to end it hear. He could've written more but he feeled he hadn't updated in a while and didn't want to keep his few followers waiting. Anyways review and look forward to the fights Zerotails has in store in "Battle on a Whim". Also side note to Onikai Yoko, no Zerotails will not make Naruto and next Sage of the Six Paths because this is his first fic and that'd be a little too advance for him but he will consider it in future stories. If you or any other readers want to see/read something just ask in a review and he just might surprise you. MAY THE FLAMES OF YOUTH BE WITH YOU! And until next time.  
**


	7. Battle on a Whim

**Lee: Yosh behold chapter seven of Wraith of the Kitsune, enjoy ZeroTails' youthful reviewers!. ZeroTails doesn't own Naruto**

**Kakashi: *Looks up from his book* Also ZeroTails wants to send a thank you to DragonsForce91 for his advice on ZeroTails' silly mistakes. And ZeroTails would like to apologize for the long delay since school has been keeping him busy and seems to be coming down with a cold *sighs* anyway enjoy this chapter.  
**

* * *

_'thoughts'_

**kyuubi/jutsu**

"Speaking"

* * *

**BATTLE ON A** **WHIM**

One a road in the middle of Fire Country two battles were waging. One was Naruto, in his Nine-Tails Chakra Mode, against 14 demon foxes each with the power of the 6 and 7-Tails.

Another was Sakura with Leaf/former Grass ninja against a single demon fox with the strength of the 8-Tails.

They were being pushed back big time by the fox who kept firing ninjutsu after ninjutsu at them.

Sakura finally manged to deliver a blow, punching him across the face that sent him back into a tree.

"HA! HOW DO YOU LIKE THAT YOU DAMN FOX!" yelled a former Grass ninja.

The demon fox shook his head as he stood up and glared at Sakura.

_'She is quite a bother I need to focus only on her, the others are no match for me.'_ he thought and made the ram seal.

A poof of smoke erupted beside him and out came a sword. The demon fox grabbed it, unsheathed it from its sheath and through the sheath into the air where it disappeared in a poof of smoke.

He then got into a stance, his knees slightly bend with the tip of the sharp sword pointing toward Sakura who eyed the sword with narrowed eyes.

Basically it resembled Sasuke's Kusanagi **(Snake Sword or Grass-Mowing Sword)** only the hilt was blood red with the kanji for 'demon' on it and the metal was black in color. Plus, judging by the way the fox held it it'd seemed to be really light.

The fox dragged its feet against the ground before it moved in a blur, appearing in front of Sakura and struck her at the side of the neck with the blunt end of the sword before going after the rest of the shinobi, cutting all their throats in a single slash as it weaved in between them gracefully and then ran back to where Sakura was to finish her off.

Though he was surprised when she suddenly sprang up and lashed out a punch but he was able to dodge, though that proved to be a mistake as Sakura reached behind him, grabbed the back of his head then headbutted him before throwing him over her shoulder and send him staggering into the ground.

Sakura then went for a heel drop to the head but the fox raised his sword and blocked it.

The fox's eyes widen in surprise as the metal started to bend under her fist.

_'Damn, just how strong is she if she's able to bend this steel,'_ the fox recalled on what he just said.

_'She's... actually... bending it!' _the fox thought slowly as panic traces his face. He tiles his sword causing Sakura to lose her sense of balance, and quickly sprang up and roundhouse kicked Sakura in the face causing her to slid and stagger against the ground.

Sakura spat out some blood as she stood up a few feet away from the fox who got back into a stance, sword out front.

_'Simple rescue mission my_ _ass,_' Sakura thought as she mentally scoffed.

**S.C**

Naruto had an very annoyed and pissed of expression as the demon foxes surrounded him from all sides. "Son of a bitch," he growled as the demons moved in closer. When they were within necessary range 15 chakra arms with a **Rasengan** in their palms flew from his body.

A scowl formed on his face when he only hit three while the rest evaded his attack and charged at him once again. One thing about these demon foxes is that they just love close-combat.

Naruto could help but smirk a bit, _'Close-ranged fighting is my kind of thing_ _too_.'

**S.C**

Tod rushed through the trees quickly closing in on Naruto's band of clones who were the carrying what remained of the civilian population of the former Grass Village to the Leaf which was only about three miles away.

A boy around 9 years old looked back, "He's coming!" he shrieked tightening his grip on the clothes of the Shadow Clone in fear. _'There is only one.' _thought that same clone as it looked over his shoulder. _'And it just had to be Tod,_ _great_.'

"Naruto," Tod called "All I'm after is the people from Grass just hand them over and I'll be on my marry way."

"Go to hell, there is no way I'll just simply hand them over to you!" one of the clones shouted.

"Tsk tsk, fine be like that... **Kamui****!**"

The civilians started to scream in terror as they, along with the Naruto clones started to be sucked up by the vortex. However before the first clone and civilian were sucked up they all disappeared in a flash of light.

Tod came to a stop on a branch staring where the clones were just a second ago. He frown and quickly went through some math in his head before he growled low in his throat.

_'Fucking Naruto, the clones got out of range of the seal that prevent Naruto from using his **Flying Thunder God Technique**' _he thought_ 'My father and the damn higher ups are not going to be happy about this.'_

He turned his head to see Sasuke standing on the branch above him, his face calm and stoic.

Sasuke didn't even bother attacking knowing that any attack would just go right through Tod at the moment thanks to that annoying space-time jutsu.

They locked eyes a moment before Tod disappeared through **Kamui **a moment later, leaving Sasuke staring where Tod was before looking off toward the direction of the Leaf before making his way back to Naruto and Sakura at high speeds.

As he was jumping from treetop to treetop he couldn't help but think about the aftermath of the Fourth Great Shinobi War that lend to his future.

**(Flashback)**

Sasuke stood before the Hokage and the council with bounds over his hands and feet with seals that prevented him from using chakra.

Some of the council men glared at him while others looked at him with indifference.

He had his head down, the front of his bangs shadowing his eyes as he waited for the Hokage to speak his fate.

"Sasuke Uchiha the crimes you have committed have been resulted to death, although due to your action during the Fourth Great Shinobi War and a character reference we have reduced your punishment to a 5 year band from the ninja core and any ninja activities." said Tsunade

By then Sasuke had his head up looking at Tsunade, his face unreadable but on the inside he was surprised and relieved.

"Also for the next 4 months you will be watched by Anbu for 24-hours and you are not allowed to leave the village under any circumstances for 5 years."

Tsunade paused for a moment to see if the Uchiha would say anything on the matter but he remained quiet so she continued.

"I may warn you that some of the civilian and shinobi alike are loathing toward you so-"

"If I am attacked I will defend myself." Sasuke muttered, his eyes cold.

Tsunade frowned not liking being interrupted by the last Uchiha and raised her hand silencing the slight bickering among the council about the 'disrespectful arrogant Uchiha'.

The Slug Sannin cleared her throat, "Yes I was getting to that, you may use shinobi arts to defend yourself but only to defend yourself and you are not to kill anyone in this village without my order." she finished with narrowed eyes "Do I make my self clear?" she asked with a command voice

Sasuke nodded his head ever so slightly and Tsunade nodded her head as well, "Good I believe we are done here you are dismissed, welcome back to the Village Hidden in the Leaves Sasuke Uchiha." she said with a smile

Sasuke stood like a statue as the Anbu undid bounds and seals and as soon as they were done he turned around with his hands in his pockets leaving the room without a word.

**(End Flashback)**

After that day Sasuke spend the next month getting readjusted in the village and avoiding any confrontations outside of his house unless he had to go to the market for food. To pass time he send most of the day reading or meditating but he wouldn't leave the house.

Its not like like he was afraid of getting attacked theirs just hasn't been a reason to leave his home beside to get food and a walk in the village with nearly all of its people glaring at him wasn't so relaxing so he'd rather just stay in the comfort of the Uchiha compound. Thought he had been surprised it was still intact.

It took some time but he was able to reconnect with the rest of the Konoha 11, starting with an unexpected welcome home party at his house.

He had gotten home from the market only to find everyone including the jounin sensei(s) in the middle of his living room yelling 'Surprise' and 'Welcome home'. They even went far as decoying his home with party stuff like balloons and party streams, etc. To top it all off hung a huge banner that said 'Welcome Back!' and on the bottom right in small writing was the word 'teme'. Sasuke felt that was Naruto's doing.

Sasuke couldn't help but smile as the party went on with everyone talking and asking questions and telling jokes. Everyone was having a good time though Sasuke wasn't as much thrilled with all the activity going on but he didn't mind. Much.

When the evening became dark everyone made Sasuke a farewell before they went home. The only ones that didn't leave was Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi, and Tod who stayed to talk a bit on more prior subjects.

**(Flashback)**

The original team 7 all sat in Sasuke's living room. Sasuke sat in the middle of his couch with Naruto on his left and Sakura on his right with Kakashi leaning against the wall and with Tod sitting on the window sill.

All stare at Sasuke with intense eyes as said person tried to retrain from fidgeting as he waited for someone to start talking.

It was Tod who spoke first, "You enjoy the 'party'?" Tod asked with a grin on his face.

Sasuke just scoffed causing Tod and everyone else to chuckle, "I'll take that as a no then?" Tod added snickering

"I'm not a partyer," Sasuke said with his ever stoic face present.

Soon the room was silent one again with the clock ticking in the background.

"I'm sorry," Sasuke said out of the blue, "For everything," Sasuke hanging his head in shame

Everyone was surprised by the apology, this was no longer that revenge obsessed Sasuke from a few months ago.

Naruto stood and walked in front of Sasuke and placed a hand on his shoulder causing Sasuke to look up.

"Sasuke its gonna take time for everyone to completely forgive you for what you have done but today was a good start." Naruto said with a bright smile.

Sasuke let a small smile crossed his features as Naruto removed his hand, "By the way I'd told ya I'd bring your ass back to the Leaf!" Naruto exclaimed with a thumbs up.

"First of all, Sasuke's help in defeating the Ten-Tails, Obito and Madara Uchiha was the good start of him not getting beheaded. Second Sasuke came back to the Leaf on his own free will after the war." Tod pointed out

"Shut the hell up Tod!" Naruto yelled pointing his finger at Tod.

"Actually he's kind of right Naruto." Sakura said with a nervous smile, hoping those two won't start bickering.

Naruto was suddenly sitting in the corner with a dark cloud over his head with a depressing aura.

"S-Sakura-channnn... w-why can't you be on my side," Naruto mumbled, a waterfall of tears trolling down his face.

The scene caused everyone to sweat dropped even Sasuke as he looked on with cool eyes.

"Idiot," Tod said under his breath.

Kakashi shook his head before he looked at Sasuke, "That reminds me you never did tell us your reason in helping in the war and returning to the Leaf." Kakashi as he locked eyes with Sasuke

Sasuke looked around and saw that he had everyone's attention again including Naruto who had stopped crying in the corner and now stood next to Kakashi.

Sasuke took deep breath before he began telling them about him meeting up with a reanimated Itachi and how they fought along side eachrother to take down Kabuto and Itachi forcing Kabuto to cancel the Reanimation Jutsu with Izanami and Itachi's final words to Sasuke before his soul was released to back to the heavens.

Sasuke stopped to let that sink in before continuing on. He explained that after Itachi's soul was released he began to wonder,

what is a clan?

what is a village?

what is a shinobi?

Sasuke then revived Orochimaru and together along with Sasuke's subordinates of team Hawk went to the abandoned Uzumaki Clan's Mask Storage Temple for the mask of the Shinigami and then proceeded to the Leaf and into the Uchiha's Naka Shine where Orochimaru reanimated the 1st, 2nd, 3rd, and 4th Hokages after unsealing them from from the Shinigami's stomach. After hearing their stories and hearing the answers to his questions from the Kages, Sasuke then decided that from here on out he would not let the sacrifices of Itachi and the village be wasted.

Another deep breath escaped Sasuke's lips as he finished his tale and watched the wide eyes of Naruto, Sakura, and Kakashi. Tod was emotionless.

They were stunned to say the least, none not knowing how to react to anything Sasuke said.

"Wow...that is some story," Kakashi said after a while.

"Yeah I'll say," Naruto said.

"Shinobi are people who endure to achieve their goals, but depending on what they choose as their goal, they change." Tod repeated Sasuke's words that was told to him by the First Hokage.

They could see it in Tod's eyes that he was deep in thought about that sentence but didn't question it. Hell, they were all still deep in thought on what Sasuke just said.

Sasuke suddenly stood up and stretched a bit and a light crack sounded from his back.

"I don't mean to be rude but can you guys leave? I'm am very tired and I would like to get some rest." said Sasuke

"Of course," Kakashi said and made his way to the door.

"Yeah sure thing teme," Naruto said with a grin and made his to door as well followed by Sakura who gave a nod and a smile to Sasuke.

Tod didn't seem to hear Sasuke asking them to leave or everyone moving toward the door as he still sat on the windowsill staring at the floor.

Naruto noticed and walked up to Tod and gently shook his shoulder to gain his attention, "Tod we're leaving come on."

Tod looked into Naruto's face and their matching eyes locked for a minute before Tod stood up.

"Sleep well Uchiha," Tod muttered before following Kakashi and Sakura out the door.

"Sasuke before I go I need you to do something," Naruto said suddenly standing in front of Sasuke.

The last Uchiha raised an eyebrow, as Naruto slowly raised his arm and pointed a fist at Sasuke.

"Bump fist with me," Naruto said with a large smile.

Sasuke frown as he stared at Naruto's closed fist with confusion before he raises his arm and connectes his fist with Naruto's.

Almost instantly his eyes' widen before Sasuke let out a smile, a true genuine smile.

"Thank you Naruto," Sasuke said.

Naruto laughed a bit, "What are friends for right? Teme."

"You dope," Sasuke said with a smirk.

**(End Flashback)**

Sasuke smiles as he recalled that scene and he began sprinting across the trees even faster.

_'I won't let my friends, my precious comrades die. I will protect them with my life.' _Sasuke's Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan blazed wildly.

_'If it is the last thing I do.'_

**S.C**

Sakura stands with a smirk as the demon fox glares at her with anger while staring at his sword, that was now in the hands of Sakura.

Sometime during their battle Sakura had taken his sword and was using it against him which annoyed the fox to no end, seeing his own sword in the hands of the enemy.

And what infuriated him even more was the fact that Sakura is handily the sword pretty well, maybe even as good as he is with it.

To prove his point he had a long shallow cut across his back and a deeper cut running from his stomach to his hip.

Sakura was feeling very confident about her fight as she raised the sword to the side with one hand while she use the other hand to beckon the fox to come at her.

The fox scowled at the misfortune.

The demon foxes are able to transport objects through summonings but to be able to transport an object to storage physical contact has to be made, but to summon an object from storage such as weapons or supplies just requires concentration and some chakra control.

The fox took some deep breaths to keep his cool before he went through hand seals.

**"Ninja Art: Piercing** **Web!****" **he exclaimed and true to its name thick strings of web torpedoed out of its mouth towards Sakura who dodged the attack.

Sakura looked back and saw the webs cleanly pierce through nearby trees and her expression grew grim.

_'Thats the same jutsu that Tod...'_

The demon fox clamped his jaws shut, disconnecting the webs before opening its mouth again and firing new ones at Sakura.

Sakura's eyes remain focus as she dodges the attack once again and even had to cut a few of them with the sword.

Sakura noted the webs weren't that sticky and were meant to impale enemies or bind them.

Suddenly she felt something grip her leg and before she knew she was sent violently through a couple of tress, hurled into the air and slammed into the ground, forming a medium sized crater.

Sakura groans in pain as she tries to sit up but fails as she found out she couldn't move. She could could hear the fox approaching.

Summoning up what little strength she had Sakura looked toward her feet and saw a light nearly invincible string of web wrapped around her leg and penetrated under her skin near her ankle.

Sakura gritted her teeth in realization that she was paralyzed once again. Twice in the same day.

Unlike like last time Sakura kept her head cool as she watches the demon fox approach closer while trying to formulate a plan.

_'Come on think. What to do what to do ummm...ha! That could work.'_ Sakura closed her eyes and quickly concentrated on removing the paralyzing substance from her blood stream with her medical ninjutsu and mastery over her element water, since the paralyzing substance was liquid.

Sakura focused the paralysis liquid out through one of her wounds until she could move her limbs again, and just in time too as the fox went to stab her in the stomach with his claws.

Sakura grabs hm by the wrist before he could finish his assault and held it in a firm grip.

The demon fox was surprised that she withstood his paralysis and was able to block his attack.

Frustration was starting to get him as he swung wildly with his free arm, claws out but Sakura catches that arm by the wrist as well. The fox struggles to break free from Sakura but to in vain.

_'Dammit, she's too strong,'_ he thought in enrage as he was at her mercy since he couldn't weave any sighs.

Sakura stood up and glared up at the fox who was about 8 inches taller than her. She than jerks his arms forward and headbutts him.

Though Sakura was surprised that he wasn't flying through the air, instead he just stood there with a line of blood trailing his forehead where Sakura had headbutted him.

The fox jerks his arms toward himself causing Sakura to lean forward with her face almost touching the tip of his nose.

The two were now standing their glaring at eachother before the demon fox let out a sick toothy grin.

"You're good for a kunoichi," he commented "To go toe to toe with me." he chuckled

His smile grew even bigger and more sinister, "But you shouldn't underestimate us."

Sakura had enough of his taunting, she shift her feet and went to hurl him into the air but she was shocked that he didn't budge and she nearly threw her arms out of their sockets.

The demon fox's sinister smile shrinks down to a smirk, "I told you not to underestimate us."

The fox kneels Sakura in the stomach causing her to arch forward and sent flying back into the ground.

Sakura coughed and a few drops of blood escape from her mouth as she stood to her feet.

The demon fox picked up his sword which Sakura had dropped a long time ago, that lied next to the crater that was formed with her body.

He then stabbed into the ground and the earth started to split apart with the gap was heading toward Sakura.

Sakura jumps into the air to avoid falling into a bottomless trench and then quickly took out a kunai to block the demon's sword.

They both started trading blows in midair, the sound of metal clanging filled the air before they both jumped to a distance before charging and exchanging blows once again.

Sakura went for a slash but the fox ducked and kicked her in the chest, which sends her flying back but Sakura lands on her feet and went through hands seals.

**"Water Style: Water Bullet Jutsu!"** she exclaims and rapidly spits out 3 large balls of water.

The fox dodges the attack with ease but failed to notice another water bullet heading toward him as it smashed into his face and he was send flying back heads over heels before landing on his feet, though he was on one knee.

Quickly regaining his senses the fox made a single hand seal. Horse.

**"Fire Style: Great Fire Annihilation!"** he roared he unleashed a massive wall of intense flames that covered a wide range.

Sakura's eyes widen at the jutsu before she runs through hand seals before calling out,

**"Water Style: Water Encampment Wall!"**, she inhales sharply then spits out a giant wave of water that formed a story high wall and headed toward the fire jutsu at rapid speeds.

The two powerful elemental jutsus collide, forming mist and steam all over the area, blinding Sakura and the fox.

Sakura strains her eyes in an attempt to spot her enemy as she exchanges her sense for any surprise attacks. Just then an oddly shaped kunai came flying toward her.

It looked like a Leaf kunai without the handle and the mental was a few shades darker as well. Sakura blocked it with her own kunai and almost instantly a dozen more were thrown at her from multiple directions.

Sakura never blinks as she effortless dodges and blocks the strange kunai with her own while keeping an eye out for the direction they were coming from.

She went through hand seals, **"Water Style: Water Bullet Jutsu!"**, she yells and launches a water bullet at the direction she hope the demon fox would be.

Sakura's eyes widen when she heard her attack's impact followed by a grunt of pain and rushed through the mist, taking out another kunai and throwing it forward while she kept running where she sent the Water Bullet.

Sakura sees a shadow within the mist and went to stab with her kunai in the gut but the shadow jumps high into the air and out of the mist with Sakura quickly following suit and went for a slash with her kunai but it was block by a set of black claws.

No longer in the mist Sakura could now see the demon fox had a scowl on his face with his sword in one hand. They start to trade blows in mid-air but with the ground fastly approaching forced them to stop and jump a small distance away, their eyes locked the whole time.

A breath passes by both fighters before they engaged in close combat once again with the demon fox pushing Sakura back occasionally although Sakura was able to hold her own just as much.

They continued this sequence of striking, blocking, and dodging for a few minutes before was Sakura was tiring when she went for a kick and the fox dodged it completely and got under her center of balance.

The demon fox punches Sakura in the stomach causing her to gag, he then spun around gracefully until he was behind Sakura and delivered a elbow strike to her back right between the shoulder blades which send her staggering a few feet into the ground before rolling to a stop and onto her back which was heavily injured and bruised.

The fox lands on top of her the next moment and stabs his sword through her gut going all the way through into the ground below her.

Sakura gasps for air as the demon fox watches in satisfaction as life started to leave her eyes and her breathing slowing.

The mist finally started to clear around the battlefield and it only took a few seconds for it to clear completely and showed the damage caused by their battle.

The demon fox can hear the fight with Naruto and his fellow demon foxes and sighed, '_Their still going at it?'_

He looks back at Sakura and could see her eyes becoming dull as her breathing hitched a bit.

The demon fox spoke with light remorse in his voice, "You were a honorable opponent and I wish this could've played out differently but...", he shook his head before continuing, "Rest in peace human and I'm sorry it had to come to this, if only...".

He began to pull his sword out when a weak feeble voice ask, "Why?"

The fox looked down into Sakura's pale face surprised that she is still alive. _'She must be extending her will,' _thought the fox.

The demon fox titles his head in response to her question and Sakura continued, "Why are doing this? Why are you trying to destroy all the humans? Why are you trying to annihilate us? What is your intention?" she asks as she tries to glare at him but couldn't find the strength to do so.

The fox narrowed his eyes and for a moment was silent before he spoke, "You wouldn't understand, besides it doesn't matter now since you are going to die any minute now."

Sakura has a short coughing fit but manages to subdue it in order to talk, "Exactly I am going to die and all I want to know is the reason you demons are trying to destroy my home," Sakura summons up the strength to glare at him, "Is it because you demons view us as a inferior race and have the right to get rid of us like we were bugs, like we were pest?"

"No." the fox replied firmly, and closed his eyes.

"The reason is..." he began in a whisper which sounded like a roar in Sakura's ears. "Because..."

"Don't." said a voice that Sakura knew all too well. "Don't say another word."

Sakura and the fox above her turned their head to the side where they heard the voice and found Tod standing a few feet away from them with his arms cross and his Mangekyo Sharingan activated.

"Is that an order?" the fox above Sakura asked.

Tod nods his head and he glaces one last time at Sakura before standing up and pulling his sword out of her body in the process. The fox pointed his sword in the air and the sword disappeared out of the user's hand in a puff of smoke.

"So-" the fox started but stopped when he saw Tod staring intentionally at Sakura's body. The fox narrows his eyes at that, "Tod... you-"

Suddenly Tod started laughing the sound of his laugh sending chills down the fox's spine.

"Hey, what is so funny." the fox asks with confusion.

Tod stops laughing and mutters to himself, "Naruto actually taught her that?"

The fox is even more confused now and looks at Sakura's body only to widen his eyes at what he saw.

The wound on her stomach where he had stabbed her with his sword wasn't gushing out blood, it was just an open wound with nothing beyond that.

"Is this a clone?" asked the fox, looking back at Tod who nodded his head.

"Yes, although you might want to get away from that, because its not just a clone, its an exploding clone." Tod said with grin.

The fox's eyes widen and gasps, quickly jumping away from the clone a second too late as it detonates right in his face sending him flying into the air and landing hard on the ground beside Tod.

"You fool. Are you alright?" Tod asks his groaning subordinate.

"Y-Yeah I-I'll live." he groaned out and stood up, limping slightly as he did.

Tod turned and started walking toward Naruto and his other subordinates, "Come we're leaving, this mission was a failure."

The fox didn't say anything and limped after Tod who looks over his shoulder and saw Sakura standing on a tree branch. She was glaring at him.

He turns his head forward and scoffs. _'Um, I wonder when she made the switch.'_

**S.C**

Naruto was leaning behind a tree, panting slightly. He was still in the Nine-Tails Chakra Mode.

**"You know its only a matter of time before they find you and I honestly can't believe these poor excuses for demon foxes are giving you this much trouble kit,"** the Nine-Tails stated calmly in Naruto's head.

_'Whatever,'_ Naruto replied and closed his eyes and then reopened them to find himself face to face with the most powerful tailed-beast inside his mind scape which greatly resembled a sewer of some sort.

Naruto pointed a finger at the chakra monster, "You know I can't risk using too much power or I might hurt Sasuke and Sakura."

**"I know but you could still do better against those guys," **the Nine-Tails said with a scoff.

"Hey, its not my fault I'm out numbered plus they work real well as a team," Naruto grumbled with a slight pout.

Kurama chuckled, **"Which proves my point that you can't win a battle without that little pink-haired vixen you're so fond of by your side these days."**

Naruto's face grew red with anger and slight embarrassed, "You shut up! That is not true you damn stupid nine-tailed baka fox!" Naruto yelled.

**"Cheeky," **the fox said with smirk. Every since they became friends Kurama just loved to tease Naruto whenever he could, and Naruto just hated it.

Naruto let out a deep irritated breath through his nose before he suddenly jolted which caused Kurama to become weary.

His worries were washed away when Naruto smiled, "My Shadow Clones got the civilians to the Leaf."

The Nine-Tails nods before speaking, **"Good now go get the Uchiha brat and the vixen and lets get out of here."**

Naruto waves his hand while saying, "You don't have to tell me twice," and began to walk out of his mind scape when the fox called out,

**"Kit! Twelve o'clock!"**

Outside his mind scape Naruto snaps his eyes open and heaves himself to the side just in time to avoid a large fireball that incinerated the tree he was standing on in seconds.

Naruto back flipped and landed on his feet, a small dust cloud flanking his feet.

Five of the fifteen demon foxes landed in front of him a short distance away, some panting slightly some panting quite erratically.

Early in the battle Naruto incapacitated the other ten to the point that they where forced to retreat through teleprtation seal. And now only five remain.

_'I've had enough of this. Kurama! Lets go into Tailed-Beast Mode, I'll blow them all away with a Tailed-Beast Bomb!'_

**"Right."**

However just before Naruto made the change Tod appeared before him with the fox that he seen fighting against Sakura. That fox looked like hell.

Naruto glares right into Tod's Mangekyou Sharingan without fear of being caught under a genjutsu thanks to Kurama.

The injured fox limped over to a fox with snow white fur that appeared to be female and a medical fox since it stared to run her green colored chakra covered hands over the fox's injuries and they began to heal quickly.

"You look like shit," one with a different shade of white fur that nearly resembled blue commented.

The injured fox snorted and looked over the white-blue furred fox before replying, "Look who the fuck's talkin."

"Enough," Tod tonelessly said and looked at what was left of his team, sending a glare their way which shushed them up.

Just then Sasuke and Sakura landed on either side of Naruto which cause the demon foxes attention to be turned toward them.

Team 7 didn't say a word to eachother, knowing now wasn't the time for talking and kept their attention on their opponents . Although Naruto couldn't help but steal a glace at Sakura in concern only to find she wasn't seriously injured from her battle, much to his relieve.

Naruto then looks back at the demon foxes just in time to see the female finish healing the badly injured fox before she stood up and walked toward Tod until she was standing next to him.

She looked at team 7 before she spoke, "So thats Naruto Namikaze, Sasuke Uchiha, and Sakura Haruno," she said with a smile.

"Korra" Tod said hoarsely, "You and everyone else get back and prepare to be transported through my Kamui."

The newly named Korra nodded her head and jumped back along with the rest of Tod's subordinates.

Tod flashes through hand seals before he clamps his hand together and yelling, **"Ninja Art: Star Meteor!" **

A moment went by when nothing happened but team 7 knew Tod was up to something. Sasuke narrows his eyes when he noticed the sky started to get darker. He looked up and his heart skipped a bit.

"Naruto...S-Sakura," Sasuke whispered to his teammates causing the two to look at him before they followed his gaze toward the sky and their breaths' hitched at what they saw.

"What...the hell...?" Sakura muttered.

_'Oh...'_ Naruto thought. **"Crap" **Kurama finished for him.

Tod slammed his hand on the ground and a large seal formed on the ground before it faded like it was never there.

Naruto's face began to pale, "Is that...?"

"Yes this is the seal that prevents you from using your Flying Thunder God Technique, Naruto." Tod said in a monotonous tone.

Sakura took a step back, "We should run." she said with fear in her voice.

Tod shakes his head, "Don't bother this jutsu expands up to four and a half kilometers, you can't out run it."

Space and time start to disorientate inward from Tod's eye and it expanded until it reached all of Tod's subordinates.

"If you manage to survive that," he said gesturing to the giant rock that was flying down at them in the night sky, "Then I have one final message."

Tod's subordinates start to be sucked up by his space-time jutsu as he continued, "No matter what you all do we are going to take over this world." Soon Tod was sucked up wholely by the jutsu but the time sphere remained and out came Tod's last words in a cold whisper.

"And we have oh so many ways to go about doing that."

* * *

**Me: Quick! Listen sorry for the delay but because of that I made this chapter EXTRA long and I'll try to update quicker but no promises! And hey! Don't blame me blame school and-  
**

***SMASH***

**Sakura: There you are! You should be in the hospital! *Grabs me by the arm and starts dragging me away***

**Me: AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! **


	8. Now What

**Kakashi: *Looks up from book* Oh is it-? Oh its starting *clears throat* Yo! Welcome to chapter 8 of Wraith of the Kitsune and...well thats it...oh! ZeroTails doesn't own Naruto. Speaking of Naruto did he along with Sasuke and Sakura survive Tod's jutsu? Well read and find out!**

* * *

_'thoughts'_**  
**

**kyuubi/jutsu**

"speaking"

* * *

**NOW WHAT**

Sakura groans as she opens her eyes and finds herself lying side up on the ground. She lies there for a moment in a daze before her eyes widen in alarm and she'd quickly but carefully sits up into a sitting position.

Sakura winched and grabbed her slightly throbbing head while looking at the giant creator that formed around her and Naruto and Sasuke. Sakura inhales sharply in worry for her teammates and quickly begins to search for them only to find them lying unconscious on either side of her. Sasuke on her right and Naruto on her left.

Without thinking Sakura staggers toward Naruto and gently flips him onto his back and checks his condition and is relived to find he has minor but attentional injuries.

Her hands glow green and she runs them over his chest and body and found that he had several fractured ribs and a slightly punctured kidney but all that is nothing a skilled medial nin like herself couldn't handle.

Sakura then runs her hand over Naruto head and finds that he's got a light concussion and not much else. She then began to treat some of his injuries before she stood up and quickly made her way to Sasuke only to see him sitting up with a hand to his head while staring at her with a scowl on his face.

Sakura began to laugh nervously, "S-Sorry Sasuke-kun" she said sheepishly while Sasuke send some killer intent her way, his scowl deeping.

"Yeah sure spend more time healing the dobe, and don't worry about me I'm fine." he hissed as he tried to stand up only to fall on his rear.

"Like hell you are," Sakura says as she keels in front of Sasuke and began to inspect and intend to his wounds while Sasuke was grumbling to himself.

Though Sasuke raised an eyebrow when Sakura stood in less than a minute of inspecting him when she spend about fifteen minutes healing the dope.

"Your injuries aren't too severe compared to Naruto's so you can hold on while I tend to him." she says all the while making her way back toward Naruto.

Sasuke could feel a tick mark forming on his forehead, "Hey what the hell?" he mutters to himself while thinking _'I helped in protecting you from that flying hunk of rock and without me here you and that dope could've turned out a lot worse.'_

**(Flashback)**

The meteoroid was quickly descending toward team 7 and their was no time to formulate a plan to counter. Naruto grinds his teeth before he transforms into his Tailed Beast Mode, now towering over his teammates.

_'Theirs no way he can fire a Tailed-beast Bomb in time so whats he up to?' _Sakura thought as she looked at the giant chakra form of a nine-tailed fox that was her teammate.

Sakura then gaps as Naruto got on top of her and Sasuke, covering them with his own body and his tails from the meteoroid.

"Brace yourselves!" he bellowed as the meteoroid was no more than 50ft above them and closing in on them very quickly. Sakura squeezes her eyes shut and prepares for impact. The meteoroid was now 35ft above them as Sasuke begins to worry that Naruto's Tailed Beast Mode won't be enough to sustain the collision of the jutsu.

Sasuke slips through Naruto without him knowing until he exclaims, "**Susanoo**"! Purple chakra explodes from Sasuke's body before it materializes into his final Susanoo.

"SASUKE! What are you doing?!" Naruto yelled as he stared at the huge humanoid being of purple chakra that encased Sasuke's form.

Without saying anything Sasuke wills his Susanoo to hover over Naruto's Tailed Beast Transformation. And thats when their whole world turned black.

**(Flashback End)**

Sasuke continued to scowl at Sakura while she tends to Naruto in silence. He struggles to stand up, nearly falling face first a few times before he finally makes it to his feet. Sweat dripped down his forehead as he slowly makes his way toward Sakura and the unconscious blonde.

It was then Sasuke noticed that his shirt was badly torn off with only a piece that hung on his left shoulder, connected to his waist remained. Sasuke reached up and ripped the rest of the clothing off leaving him shirtless.

Sasuke gazes at Naruto whose clothing was in much better shape than his except for the jounin vest he now wore after the fourth war. The vest was torn to shreds and a sleeve was missing from his dark blue shirt. His orange pants where ragged up a bit but other they were fine.

Letting out a soft sign Sasuke then turns his gaze toward Sakura and finds that her clothing along with her hair were ragged up a bit as well with a few bruises on her arms and from what Sasuke could tell on her abdomen and her sides too.

Sasuke crosses his arms and stares at the lighting sky with a frown.

_'Tod's...definitely gotten stronger.' _he thought _'And with his Visual Powers, his skill with the Kamui he's nearly unstoppable. And Tod was already strong before his betrayal...' _Sasuke shakes his head before a smirk crosses his features _'Also that seal that blocks Naruto from using his Thunder God Jutsu and that meteoroid ninjutsu was only the tip of the ice-berg to what he can do.'_

Sasuke chuckles to himself, as he recalls the reunion with Tod back in the Leaf and what happen when he Naruto and Sakura were together, he retreated... _'However against the three of us he cannot win. As long as I have my teammates and my comrades by my side Tod **can **be defeated.'_

Sasuke nods to himself with a smirk and continues to stare at the sky while waiting patiently for Sakura to heal Naruto.

**S.C**

In another world a certain red furred demon fox with blue stilted eyes was being glared at by his father/leader.

The moment he and the remains of his team arrived through Kamui in front of his father's desk Tod explained the details of the mission he and his team have been assigned in the human world. And Tod's father Katsura was not happy with the outcome of the mission. At all.

Katsura lets out a deep anger sigh, "Tod meet me in this office in the morning at 6:00 sharp. Dismissed."

Tod raised an eyebrow, half expecting to be scold by his father here and now but it seems his father has other plans.

As others bowed before their leader Tod wasted no time in disappearing through Kamui a second after being dismissed. Some of them scowled at Tod for being disrespectful toward their leader and a show off while heading out the door.

Tod exits the Kage building after leaving a Shadow Clone to fill out the mission report and heads straight for his house with his arms crossed. While walking he looks toward the sky and guessed it was around 3:00pm judging from the sun's position.

He then starts to debate whenever or not he should stop by a restaurant for lunch or a bar for a drink but decided against both choices. Right now he just needed some alone time at his house.

Tod rounds a corner and enters the compound for people who are high and important in the government. He then rounds another corner and spots his house up ahead of the path. It was about 2 stories meaning Tod had plenty of room but not too much he didn't need.

When he reaches the front door he summons a small key and used it to unlock the front door. After unlocking the door Tod turns the knob and walks inside, shutting the door behind him and then concentrated a small amount of chakra around the key before it disappears in a small puff of smoke.

Tod walks down a hallway toward his kitchen where he got a glass of water before he enters his darken living-room. He finds the light switch and flips in on and thats when he notices a figure sitting on his couch.

Reacting out of instinct of not expecting company Tod activates his Sharingan and begins to flash through hand seals but stops when he realized who was sitting there.

"Kakarot you scared the hell outta me, what are you doing here?" Tod asked with a growl. The tomes of his Sharingan spinning lazily around his pupil.

"You're a bit jumpy today little brother." Kakarot commented as he stood up.

Tod crosses his arms, deactivating his Sharingan, "I just wasn't expecting company." he said with a sigh. "But then again it seems I've always been jumpy."

"Hn" was Kakarot's reply as the two stood there in silence for a minute before Tod spoke, "Again what are you doing in my house."

Kakarot sighed before speaking, "Do be honest I came by to ask if you'd would join me in a spare."

"No thanks, father's already angry at me and I don't need him to be piss at me more for putting you in the hospital." Tod said with a hand on his hip.

Kakarot's eye twitched, he would never publicly admit it but despite him being the older brother Tod was indeed stronger than him. Even if Tod didn't have the dojutsu Tod can and **would** send him to the hospital.

"Just taijutsu and ninjutsu no higher than C-rank," Kakarot muttered.

Tod scoffs, "Fine, guess I could use a workout anyway. But don't blame me if you lose a few limbs." Tod taunts while making his way toward his personal training ground that was located in his backyard.

When he arrived he gazes at the the training ground. It was a large plain grassy field with small pond and a few boulders. It wasn't much but it was good enough for Tod and his training regiments.

Tod's eyes turn to Kakarot who stood on the opposite of the training ground across from him. They both got into their stances.

A gust of wind blew against the two demon foxes shifting their fur. Neither blink when Kakarot flashed through hand seals and Tod charged at him head on. The two brothers' little 'friendly' spare has began, as well as mental plans for remodeling the training field once their battle was finished by Tod.

**S.C**

Sakura had finished treating Naruto and after briefly healing some of Sasuke's other injuries she now sat on her knees beside the blonde, waiting for him to regain consciousness.

Sasuke stood with a hand on his hip staring at Naruto with a scowl. He was getting a little impatient in waiting for his blond dope of a teammate to wake up.

The last Uchiha let out a sigh when Naruto's eyes began to flutter open. He groans as he sets himself up in a sitting position.

"Naruto, you're awake." Sakura said happily.

Her teammate looks at her groggily then toward Sasuke before turning toward her again with a grin.

"Yes, we made it!" he exclaims with a fist pump but his expression suddenly becomes gloomy. "Or are we all dead..." he asked to no one in particular.

Sakura and Sasuke's eyebrow twitched, "You baka" Sakura said while punching Naruto in the shoulder, not hard enough to send him flying but enough to make him jolt and grunt in pain.

"Och, Sakura-chan I was just kidding," Naruto said, rubbing his shoulder as he along with Sakura stood up off the ground.

Sakura huffed while turning her head away with a smile that Naruto couldn't see.

"Tch," Sasuke scoffed before walking away. "Come on lets head back to the Leaf."

"Hold on." Naruto spoke, causing Sasuke to come to a halt and turn toward Naruto and watched as Naruto closed his eyes for a moment before reopening them, grinning.

"No need, the seal is gone meaning I can use the Flying Thunder Technique." Naruto said.

Sakura signs in relief upon hearing that, glad not to have to make the long trip back to the village.

The three of them gathered around before Naruto muttered **"Flying Thunder God Jutsu."** And they all disappeared in a flash of light.

* * *

**Lee: Yosh! Youthful readers ZeroTails would like to apologize for the short chapter. He says he's planing something 'big'...well kind of big for next chapter.  
**

**ZeroTails has asked me to say a special thank you to "Nanai" for being the only one to post a review in ZeroTails' last chapter which he worked REALLY hard on by the way.  
**

**ZeroTails would also like to say that he hopes you all enjoyed this chapter and the way NaruSaku and Sasuke made it out alive from Tod's jutsu.**

**Expect startling revelations in the next chapter and until next time...**

**Kakashi: *looks up from book* Um? oh s-s-sorry. And until next time on Wraith of the Kitsune.**

**Lee/Kakashi: AND DON'T FORGET TO LEAVE A REVIEW!**


End file.
